


Promises

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Foster Care, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega AU<br/>Stiles was supposed to grow up in a safe, sheltered school for omegas.  His foster brother, Jackson, promised.  Not all promises can be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**THEN** _

Jackson came awake slowly, his senses telling him he was not alone. He blinked and rolled over, trying to focus on the shadow standing beside his bed. Then it dawned on him who was in his room … his foster brother, Stiles.

“What the fuck are you doing in here, brat?!?” Jackson growled irritably.

At sixteen, Jackson was two years older than Stiles. The little dweebs’ birthday was the next day but Jackson had no idea why Stiles was skulking around his bedroom. Stiles froze and stared at his older brother wide-eyed. He turned and ran out of the room. Jackson rubbed his eyes and glared, ready to chase Stiles' scrawny butt down but then something hit him. A smell.

“Oh shit,” Jackson whispered.

Moving quietly, Jackson made his way down the hall to Stiles’ bedroom and pushed open the door before closing it carefully behind him. His foster dad’s snores had followed him down the hallway so he knew they weren’t going to get yelled at. Jackson could just see the bed from the moonlight streaming in through the window. There was a Stiles-sized lump under the quilt.

“Stiles?”

“Go away.”

“Dude,” Jackson said softly. “ _You_ came into _my_ room, remember?”

No response.

Jackson sat on the edge of the bed. “You know I can smell it, right?”

A sniffle.

“Go away … please.”

Jackson didn’t move. “Stiles … come on, little bro’ … you know I’m an asshole when I wake up and I’ve got a dweeb staring at me.”

Another sniffle. Jackson slowly pulled down the quilt and was assaulted by a full-on scent blast of omega. Unhappy, miserable, omega.

“Stiles ... kiddo ... it's going to be ok,” Jackson said softly.

Stiles shook his head. “Nuh-uh ... you said ... you said omegas stink ... that's why we have to go to a different school.”

Jackson winced. “Scoot, kid.” Jackson nudged Stiles until the younger boy moved over and Jackson slid under the covers.

Stiles kept himself turned toward Jackson but not touching. It made Jackson sad because despite his sometimes asshole behavior, he and Stiles had been close since the day the sheriff had taken Jackson into his home. He pulled the quilt over them both.

“Kiddo .. I didn't mean it, I swear. Me an' Danny – we were just being jerks, Stiles,” Jackson said.

Tears ran silently down his brother's face. “Why do I have to go ... I don't want to go ... I'm _scared_ , Jax.”

Jackson brushed long bangs out of Stiles' eyes. “It's just on the other side of town, Stiles ... you'll come home on the holidays and I'll see you on weekends if I can.”

“No you won't! You're an alpha ... you _can't_ come see me ... Dad can but you ...” Stiles' voice broke. “Don't tell Dad ... please?”

Jackson pulled Stiles against him. He nuzzled the now sweet-smelling hair. “Kid, I couldn't hide you if I wanted to ... your scent's already changed. Your dad'll know when he wakes up. Nothin' is gonna happen to you, ok? Nothin'. It's just a different school so butt-head alphas like me mind their manners and keep their distance. You're gonna be fine.”

Jackson could smell the bone-deep sadness that filled Stiles. “Why couldn't I have been a beta like mom and dad? I'm not supposed to be like this ... it's wrong ... it's a mistake ... I don't wanna be a stupid omega!”

Jackson held the shaking body tightly. “Omegas aren't stupid, Stiles. Shit ... especially _male_ omegas ... you're ... you're like that issue of _Batman_ your dad has in his safe. Rare and _awesome_.”

Stiles giggled with another sniff. “You're dumb.”

Jackson smiled into Stiles' hair. “Dumb? That the best you got, kid?”

Stiles shrugged and snuggled closer to Jackson, who tightened his grip. He felt an unrelenting drive to protect Stiles ... he'd always been watchful of his younger foster brother, but this was different. Jackson felt like he could easily tear anyone apart who even looked sideways at Stiles. He sighed.

“I'm the alpha now, kiddo ... I'm gonna take care of you, ok? You don't have to be scared, Stiles,” Jackson promised. He nuzzled Stiles again and inhaled deeply, committing his brother's scent to memory. “Love you, little omega.”

“Love you too, Jax,” Stiles replied happily, liking the new nickname. He breathed in the scent of his older brother – there was never going to be another alpha scent he liked as well.

* * *

_**NOW** _

“Jackson?”

Jackson looked up from his glass of wine. The pain in his eyes was clear but he pushed his emotion back down.

“If that's what you want, Lydia then fine. Danny can do up the papers.”

The redhead regarded Jackson coolly. She raised an eyebrow. “That's it? Four years and it's just 'Danny'll do the papers'?”

“What else do you want me to say, Lyds? You want out, fine. Go. I'm not gonna force you to stay where you don't want to be,” Jackson said flatly.

Lydia's eyes glistened in the light of the candle on their table. She leaned close and spoke softly. “I _want_ to be with you, Jackson but I'm tired of being second-string to a _ghost_.”

Jackson's eyes snapped up to hers and she sat up with a faint squeak, knowing she'd misspoken. Jackson's lip curled into a snarl.

“Go. Get out ... keep the fucking apartment. I'll send Greenberg with Danny to get my stuff,” Jackson said softly.

“Jackson ...”

Jackson pulled out his wallet and threw down several large bills. “Nevermind, I'll go. Dinner's on me ... in fact, why don't you call Aiden? I'm sure he'd be _thrilled_ to hear from you.”

Jackson left, walking stiffly to his Porsche. He drove until he found himself outside of _Jungle,_ the club owned by his best friend, Danny.

Greenberg, the bouncer, let Jackson in with a nod. He waded through the bodies moving to the pulsing beat until he reached the back room. Ethan, Danny's personal bodyguard and alpha mate, didn't even bother with the usual banter. Jackson guessed Lydia had texted him. Ethan opened the door to Danny's office and his best friend since childhood looked up from the ever-present laptop and sighed. After nodding to Ethan, Danny gestured to a chair and Jackson fell into it. Danny got up and poured a good bit of Jackson's favorite whiskey into a glass along with a smaller portion for himself. He handed the glass to Jackson and they toasted.

“To the end of all things,” Danny said softly.

“Yep,” Jackson replied before downing a large gulp of the liquor. He raised his glass again. “To beautiful, redheaded bitches named Lydia ... may they ... may she be happy ...”

Danny nodded and drank again, watching Jackson studying the amber liquid in his glass. He could almost quote what Jackson said next.

“Stiles' eyes are this color, you remember?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, I remember, bud. Whiskey gold is what you always call them in the article,” Danny said, referring to the annual piece on missing omegas that Jackson penned.

“Whiskey gold ... thought that was pretty clever, actually. Light hit 'em just right and bam! They _glowed_ ...” Jackson replied.

His words slurred a little and Danny knew what was about to happen. Getting up, he took the glass from his friend's hand and leaned against his desk, Jackson in front of him. This day is never a good one and Lydia should _never_ have used it to make her point about their relationship. It was a bitch thing to do no matter how frustrated she was – Danny made a mental note to tell her that the next time they had lunch. Then he crouched in front of Jackson and held the alpha as sobs began to break through his muscular frame.

“I miss him so much, Danny ... fuck, I still miss him _so much_ ...” Jackson whimpered.

“I know, buddy, I know,” Danny soothed. “I know.”

Seven years ago to the day, Stiles Stilinski had disappeared after Jackson left him in a movie theater to grab popcorn and gotten sidetracked hitting on the counter girl. It had been three days after Stiles' fourteenth birthday. Since that day, Jackson had never forgiven himself nor stopped hoping.

Danny waited through the largest part of the storm and then he had Ethan call a cab. Jackson stumbled into his apartment and collapsed on his bed face down. He dreamed of amber-colored eyes and woke up crying.

“I'm so sorry, little omega. I'm _so_ sorry .. please come home, baby bro ... please ...” Jackson pleaded.

As always ... no one answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The response to this has been so wonderful!
> 
> Fair warning to this chapter -- descriptions of sex-slave trade elements -- drugs, abuse, etc. Also mention of underage abduction ... it's just not a happy chapter.

**_THEN_ **

_Where did he go to get popcorn? Siberia?_ Stiles wondered to himself.

He sighed and bit his lower lip, looking sideways at the package of licorice whips sitting in Jackson’s seat cup-holder. He’d already been warned not to sneak any but he was _starving_ , ok? A growing boy _and_ an omega. Jackson _was_ always going on about how special being a male omega made him. Stiles fidgeted a little longer and then decided he was special enough to sneak one. Ok, two. It was Jackson’s fault really. He should have been faster with the popcorn.

“Man, I love those things too,” Came a voice from behind him.

Stiles looked over one shoulder at a guy who looked a little older than Jackson did, but not much. Stiles grinned with licorice hanging from one corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, they’re great,” Stiles mumbled around the candy. It dawned on him the guy might know Jackson. “Uh … don’t tell my brother, ok? He … uh –“

The guy laughed. “I get it. Here, you can have some of mine … he’ll never know.”

Stiles smiled and accepted the proffered package. He pulled out one and when the guy gestured, he took another.

“Thanks!”

“You’re welcome … brothers can be a pain in the ass.”

Stiles chewed and swallowed with a frown. “He’s not usually … he just forms irrational attachments to his sweets.”

The guy laughed again. “You’re a funny kid. How old are you?”

“Fourteen,” Stiles said slowly. “Um … two, no … uh, three days ago …”

The guy glanced around, then stepped over the seat to slide in next to Stiles. Stiles blinked owlishly at the older boy. He felt weird … like his head was too big for his neck. Stiles also couldn’t figure out what smelled so fucking _great_ until the guy sat next to him.

“Are you a … an … you’re a –“ Stiles didn’t know why his mouth didn’t want to work right all of a sudden.

“Alpha? Yep … I’m a full-blooded alpha, cutie. You’re an omega, right?”

Stiles gave an exaggerated nod. “You smell ..”

“Good?”

Another big nod.

The guy chuckled. “Bet I do, princess. You ever done it?”

Stiles blinked dopishly. “It? You mean … no! I mean, I just –“

“S’ok, little guy … s’ok,” the guy said softly.

Stiles knew something was wrong. Where was Jackson? Why wasn’t he here? This guy was making him feel weird … like _really_ weird. Then it dawned on him and he looked down. He was hard. He was _really really_ hard. Stiles stared at himself and then back up at the guy who was wearing a smug look on his face.

“Didn’t your parent ever tell you not to take candy from strangers?” he said.

Stiles swallowed hard. He remembered being told something like that, but right now, it didn’t seem all that important. He felt as if he should be worried, but he felt so warm and his dick was so fucking hard. Stiles felt the guy put his hand on one knee and slowly drag it up toward his crotch. Oh how he wanted that hand to touch him.

“Come on, little guy … let’s get outta here, ok?”

Stiles blinked and shook his head. “N-n-no … Jax … he’ll be mad … I –“

“Who do you think told me how sweet you were, kiddo? Come with me, omega,” the guy whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles heard the voice and suddenly it was the only thing in his brain, obeying that voice. He got up, holding onto the guy’s hand and walked out the back exit door. He didn’t really want to go with him but he kept hearing the other part of what the guy had said. Jackson had told this guy to talk to him? Maybe this was ok? Jackson wouldn’t tell someone bad to talk to him, right? Stiles looked over his shoulder once. He wished his older brother would appear, but Jackson never did.

* * *

**_NOW_ **

The young man with 2437 tattooed just behind his left ear stared blankly at the wall. He felt the alpha come up behind him so he pushed back against the hard cock. He heard a guttural chuckle and lips pressed against his ear.

“So sweet, baby boy, so sweet … so … very … sweet …”

The words triggered a deep pleasure response and the young man’s eyes rolled back. He shivered with need and pushed back harder, bending over to open himself to the alpha’s cock. Fingers pushed something into his mouth and he bit down on the absinthe-soaked sugar cube. Amber eyes dilated and he gave over to the unrelenting need to be fucked by an alpha. He gasped and sighed and begged until the alpha was slamming into him with every bit of his substantial weight. Self-lubed or not, it _hurt_ but it didn’t matter. After seven years, the omega had learned well the lesson that he was designed by Nature to service the dominant of the species. If so desired, he could also be incubator to the next generation of alphas.

Once the alpha left, 2437 pulled on a maroon silk robe, scanned his barcode-tattooed wrist over a reader near the door and unsteadily walked down the hall to the ‘clinic’. He’d be disinfected, detoxed and prepped for the next alpha. On a good day, he could usually get in about five or six.

The betas that worked in the clinic were usually drug-blocked so they wouldn’t set off the omega responses nor be tempted to try. He hated their smell – medicinal and flat. They were usually emotionless and brusque which made it worse. The available beta that waved him over went by Harris. 2437 did not like the man but he was just the property and property had no rights.

Harris scanned his wrist again and jerked a thumb at the exam table. 2437 took off his robe and hung it on a nearby hook before getting up on the paper-covered table. Harris set up the stirrups and gave him a quick injection in the buttock. 2437 winced but said nothing. He’d been trained to be mute unless audible responses were required. He hadn’t spoken actual words for nearly three weeks, all of his alphas only needed grunts and whines and screams to satisfy whatever primal urge they had during the sessions.

Harris made an annoyed sound as his phone buzzed. He got up and walked off, talking on the mobile while 2437 lay staring at the ceiling. Laying bareass naked on a table with his legs spread apart was uncomfortable but he hated the room chill the most. Still, he never considered complaining. Omegas had no right to complain. He served his purpose and, if the boss were feeling particularly kind, he’d get a day off or maybe even a treat with his meal. In seven years, he’d managed to earn eleven full off-days. His treats were more frequent – usually a little bit of something ‘extra’ in his daily vitamin supplement. Something that left him dreamy all day no matter how many alphas he serviced. He liked those treats. They made the days pass faster and more pleasantly. They let him not care. The days when he didn’t care were the best. Today wasn’t exactly a no-care day but it wasn’t as bad as some he’d experienced.

“Cold, omega?” came a gentle female voice.

2437 turned in surprise. It wasn’t often the betas talked to him other than to inquire about injuries or other issues. He blushed and looked down. It wasn’t his place to complain about anything – not even being cold. The woman, a cute blonde, smiled broadly and reached into one of the storage drawers on the table. She pulled out a flannel sheet and tucked it around 2437. He let out a shaky breath as the warmth began to ease the chill on his skin.

“There we go,” the beta said cheerfully. “Harris is an idiot. I like my omegas comfy … makes the exams easier because ya’ll are relaxed. My name’s Erica -- lemmee see your arm again, sweetie.”

2437 obliged and she rescanned him. After looking over his file on her own tablet, she moved to the end of the table and helped him position himself for the exam. He watched as she warmed the speculum and even chose a smaller size. Usually he endured painful stretching with the devices following a cold shock. He relaxed and the cleaning went by quickly. The beta hummed softly as she worked. The injection from earlier made his body want to void so she helped with that too, looking away while he did what needed to be done. There was no real privacy and he’d long since gotten over anything resembling shame but it was nice anyway. Once that was done, Erica led him to the showers and ran him through the basic cycle. Afterward, she handed him his robe with a smile and 2437 went back to the Parlor.

The Parlor was the room where all the omegas sat, lounged and essentially presented in order to gain clients. He perched on the back of one of the sofa, legs crossed with the robe open just so. He arched his neck when an alpha entered trying to trigger the alpha rut response. He was good at it, which was why he could manage to pull so many daily. 2437 had another trick, however. He always studied the room when he walked in and found the strongest air current. Then he made sure he was in front of it – his scent hit the alphas first and strongest if he played his game right.

A tall alpha wearing dark glasses and carrying a walking stick came in … 2437 assessed him quickly. He was a beater for sure – the other omegas that arrived at the same conclusion did everything to make themselves suddenly undesirable. 2437 didn’t like being hit any more than the rest of them, but he was an omega. It was his nature to take whatever an alpha felt like dishing out. Why fight it? Sure, he’d fought plenty in the beginning after being drugged into a false heat and lured out of a movie theater but after a long time of struggle, his body finally convinced him it was just easier to give in and submit.

The alpha chose him and they retreated to his aired out and reset room. 2437 took off his robe and turned to face the alpha. The walking stick caught him hard across the midsection, doubling him over and knocking his wind out. The alpha crouched in front of the gasping omega and tilted 2437’s chin up with a gloved finger.

“Oh, you _are_ sweet, aren’t you? Let’s find out how well you scream, baby boy … shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the wonderful comments!

2437 awoke slowly. Every bone in his body seemed to ache and every muscle felt shredded. He opened one eye and then the other only to close them with a gasp as light poured in, blinding him. He heard rustling and then a deep, ragged voice saying, “Try again … I turned the lights down.”

2437 scented a beta … calm, non-threatening. He gradually eased his eyelids open to slits and then a little more as he realized the dim light didn’t hurt. Looking toward the direction of the voice, 2437 saw an older man looking at him with a sad and tired expression. He wasn’t familiar with it … the only people who ever noticed him were alphas and they only looked at him with lust and heat. 2437 chewed nervously on his lower lip and watched the man warily. He didn’t know this beta … something was very wrong.

“St-stiles? Do you know who I am?”

 _Stiles? What the hell is a ‘Stiles’?_ 2437 wondered. He frowned in confusion and looked around the room, eyes widening as it dawned on him that he wasn’t at the complex.

“Stiles, you’re in the hospital in Beacon Hills. You’re safe now,” the man continued.

2437 looked back at the beta, alarmed. This was bad. This was very, very bad … oh he was in trouble now. He had to get out of here as soon as he could. One of the Rules you never, ever, ever broke – no one could know about the complex. If you talked, no one saw you again. If you tried to escape, no one saw you again. 2437 panted in growing fear – did they think he’d run away? The boss knew everything … surely he knew 2437 was a good omega. He’d never run away. He’d never try to escape. He did what he was told … he kept the alphas satisfied and coming back. He was a good omega. He was a good omega.

“Stiles? Stiles, it’s ok … it’s alright … they can’t hurt you … they can’t hurt you here,” the man insisted. Then he laid a hand on 2437’s arm.

2437 reacted immediately and fiercely. He tore the IV from his arm and threw himself off the bed, falling immediately. He grunted with the pain in one leg and his ribs screaming at him, but 2437 knew he had one chance to break for it. If they knew he was from the complex they could use him to track back to its location. If he could get free, he knew the numbers to call … he could hide and they would come get him. They would take him back where things made sense and he knew his place. He knew faces there … knew who would hurt him and who wouldn’t. He knew the rules there. Not here. Not out here.

Scrambling to his feet, 2437 hit the hallway stumbling and ran down it barefoot, eyes tracking wildly until he saw the exit sign. He might have made it if not for a young man in a uniform. Deputy Jordan Parrish ducked back out of sight around a corridor intersection and watched the omega barreling down the hallway in the reflector bubble on the ceiling. Bracing himself, he lunged forward when the young man was in the right spot. He knew the injuries included broken ribs, but Parrish could only hope to prevent further injuries by aiming low on the midsection.

If the deputy thought the slender omega was going to go down easily, he was quickly disabused of that opinion. 2437 fought with fierce determination. His head kept repeating the mantra of _escape escape escape good omega good omega._ 2437 had been conditioned to trust _no one_ not employed at the complex. He had no reason to believe any of the people around him now were on his side. He had to get to the only place he knew as home … back to where the world made a strange sort of sense even if he paid for that order with his body.

Parrish was astounded at the strength in the lean frame. He was also shocked at the utter terror coloring the amber eyes that met his ever so briefly. Stiles was terrified of him and was going to do anything he had to in order to flee. Wrapping his leg around both of Stiles’, Parrish held him as tightly as he could while a nurse administered a tranq. The omega made his first truly verbal sound since being found on the ground just outside the emergency room. He gave a dismayed wail as his body succumbed to the numbing effects of the drug. It wasn’t a human sound … it was the sound of a trapped animal struck with the realization that freedom was no longer within reach. When the body in his embrace finally went limp, Parrish released his grip. He stared up at the Sheriff in shock.

"Why would he fight? Why would he want to go _back_ for God's sake?"

A deep voice from behind them spoke. "Because that's all he knows."

Sheriff and Deputy looked over at a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a neat, dark suit. Agent Derek Hale.

* * *

Sheriff John Stilinski regarded the agent across from him with the same wariness his just-returned son had given him. He sighed and leaned forward on his desk, face in hands. He looked up with a bleak expression.

“Let me get this straight … Stiles is _still_ in danger? Why?”

Derek met the Sheriff’s gaze steadily. “This particular … organization … doesn’t release omegas. If they’re hurt too badly to work, they’re ‘retired’. We have documentation with several bodies bearing the same tattoos your son has on his arm and neck. Whoever left him at the ER is probably dead for doing it.”

John gaped. “You mean … you mean someone died bringing Stiles to the hospital?”

“Probably. Most stables – that’s what the complexes are colloquially called – have suppliers that provide them with omegas. Omegas aren’t people to them … they’re commodities. Supply and demand – it’s all accounting to them. The bottom line is what’s important and anything interfering with that bottom line is removed. I’ve seen the books … loss percentages, maintenance expenditures … the math keeps things from being too personal,” Derek explained. “I’ve already posted plain-clothes around the hospital … one of them knows your son. Scott McCall?”

Sheriff Stilinski blinked. “Scott? He and Stiles are – well, they _were_ best friends before … before Stiles was taken. He followed his father’s footsteps into the FBI … how did he find out about Stiles?”

“I have a personal attachment to my work, Sheriff. My sister Cora – was an omega,” Derek said softly. “When I saw the notice about an omega being found with those markings here in Beacon Hills, I called in Scott.”

John nodded. “I remember now … she disappeared before I was Sheriff. Your family left Beacon Hills not long afterward.”

Derek sighed. “She was taken by one of these stables, although not the one who took Stiles. She was … conditioned. Drugs, psychological torture, physical abuse … all of these are used to break omegas. Some die in the process, some lose their sanity … the rest just give in to survive. When she was rescued during a raid and brought home, she was like Stiles. She fought tooth and nail to escape. We were the enemy.”

“Dr. Deaton said he would be resistant,” John stated.

Derek’s mouth quirked. “I think that would be putting it mildly. I can suggest a professional trained to deal with these issues, if you like. I can’t stress enough, Sheriff. Stiles isn’t going to be the same boy that you remember. That boy doesn’t exist anymore and you can’t get him back no matter how hard you try. Stiles is a survivor, that much is very obvious – eventually he may come to recognize you again but don’t – don’t expect miracles is what I’m saying.”

“What happened to your sister?”

Derek’s brows furrowed. “She killed herself. She’s why I went into law enforcement … she’s why I specialized in recovering omegas from the sex trafficking lanes and why I want the bastard that runs this stable so badly.”

“You know who it is?”

Derek nodded. “His name is Ennis. His is the largest stable in this state. He caters to high-dollar alphas so he can afford to have a staff of medical doctors on hand for basic medical care. Stiles’ injuries were severe but not life-threatening. Whoever dumped him outside the hospital wanted to help.”

“Did they?”

“I don’t know yet. But this is my case … I’ll keep you informed but I want you to stay out of it … don’t interfere.”

Sheriff Stilinski bristled. “My son isn’t the only omega in this town.”

“I’m well-aware of that, Sheriff. I promise to do right by you, but stay out of my way,” Derek warned. “Ennis is not someone to challenge … we have a short window of opportunity. I need to be able to talk to Stiles. See what he remembers or what he’ll say.”

“You just told me –“

“I know, Sheriff. Stiles probably won’t talk to me, but he might talk to Scott. I have to try, he’s the only surviving witness,” Derek insisted. “He might be the only alpha Stiles will let get near him.”

“Maybe … his brother might be able to help,” the Sheriff said slowly.

“Right … the foster-brother, Jackson. Were they close?”

John nodded. “Very. Jackson was a very lonely little boy when I took him in – he’d lost his parents young and he bonded with Stiles over that. Stiles grounded Jackson … gave him an anchor of sorts in his life. When Stiles disappeared … well, let’s just say Jackson and I are estranged. I blamed him for not protecting his brother. He was a sixteen-year-old alpha distracted by a pretty girl … how could he _possibly_ have done anything?” The Sheriff sighed. “I’ve kept in touch but only the bare minimum. I know he mated a girl named Lydia Martin and that they recently dissolved their pairing. You’ll have a better chance at reaching him through his friend Danny Mahealani. Danny’s a beta that runs a club in the warehouse district – _Jungle_.”

Derek made a quick note. “Got it. Sheriff … it’s my job to bring these stable owners down. It’s all I do … I’ll try my hardest to get Ennis.”

“If anything,” John Stilinski said evenly. “If even one thing threatens my son, I will not hesitate to protect him and your case be damned.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded. He had to have the Sheriff on his side. The men stood and shook hands. Derek noticed that even though he was a beta by biology and scent … Sheriff John Stilinski would have made one hell of an alpha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My readers are the best -- what a great response. I love all your encouragement!
> 
> Warning: Some discussion of psychological manipulation of victims.

Jackson walked into the diner, a frown on his face as he searched the crowd for his foster father. A hand popped up and waved at him. Jackson dug his hands a little farther into his jacket pockets and made his way between tables to a booth near the back. He didn’t immediately sit down.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked.

“Jackson, just sit down, alright?” John Stilinski said tiredly.

Jackson did so but he focused his eyes somewhere over John’s shoulder and shook his head at the waitress heading toward the table. John sighed.

“Are you going to listen to me or what?”

“Depends on your ‘important news’, _John_ ,” Jackson said tightly.

The Sheriff bit down on his lip to keep his temper in check. He’d done the damage long ago … this was just the festering remains of the wound. He’d been a different man then and he regretted everything he’d done … most of all he regretted not pulling Jackson to him and holding on for dear life when they realized Stiles wasn’t going to be found. Maybe if he had, instead of blaming a  brokenhearted sixteen year-old kid, things would not be so bitter now. He took a long drink of his tea.

“Did they find the body?” Jackson asked.

John sprayed tea over the table. Jackson winced in disgust and tore several napkins out of the holder to wipe over his face. John mopped up his own mess and shook his head.

“What? No!”

“Then _what?_ ” Jackson demanded. “I send you cards so you know _I’m_ alive at least. You send me nothing so I figure no news is good news. Then you leave some bullshit cryptic voice mail for me to come home now and meet you here … so spit it out, old man.”

John’s temper gave way to the attitude. “Old man? Let me tell you something first, Jackson … alpha or no, I can still kick your ass all the way back to wherever the hell it is you live these days.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and held up his hands in mock surrender. “Fine! If you feel better knowing you can still land a punch, go for it. What the hell am I doing here?”

“They found him,” John blurted.

Jackson stopped breathing. “What?”

“Stiles. He’s home. He’s … well, he’s in the hospital but … Jackson, he’s home,” John’s voice faded toward the end. 

The alpha stared at John, eyes glistening with a sudden glut of tears. He blinked and felt one free itself to drop to the jacket. “He’s … when?”

“Four days ago –“

“Four – four _days_? Why – wait, you said hospital – is he – is he ---“Jackson  tried but could not force himself to say anything else. 

John reached across to take his foster son’s hand but Jackson pulled back, his expression and scent quickly growing manic.

“Jackson, _calm down_ ,” John ordered as firmly as he dared. Other patrons were beginning to notice. “He’s alive and he’ll be ok … physically. It’s just – where he was that’s the problem.”

“Where he was?” Jackson asked. He panted as he struggled to calm himself. “Where … where was he? Who had him?”

“Jackson … he’s been in an omega stable,” John said softly.

Jackson did not bother to reply. He pushed himself up and out of the booth, running to the back and out the rear entrance that he remembered from his youth. In the alleyway, John found him throwing up whatever he’d eaten that day. The dry heaving gave way to sobs as Jackson leaned on one hand against the building.

“… no no no no … oh my God … little omega … oh God my fault all my fucking fault … all …”

John didn’t attempt to touch Jackson but he leaned as close as he could and refuted the words he was hearing.

“ _No_ , Jackson … it _wasn’t_ your fault … nobody is at fault except the twisted assholes that took him … I was wrong to blame you, kid … it was never your fault and I never got the balls to tell you how sorry I was that I made you feel like it was,” John apologized hoarsely. “I’m so sorry, Jackson … but it was never your fault. Never.”

Jackson wiped helplessly at his eyes and looked over at his foster father. There was far too much pain between them to reconcile this particular issue now if ever. The alpha swallowed. 

“Can I … can I see him?”

“Yes … but Jackson … he’s not … it’s not _Stiles_ , ok?”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asked unhappily. “Who is it?”

John ran a hand over his face. “He doesn’t remember us … he doesn’t remember having a family. They … they did things to him I don’t even want to know … but he forgot everything before in order to stay alive. Everything. You, me … everybody,” John looked at Jackson steadily. “There’s more … normally omegas from that stable don’t live if they escape. He’s under protection.”

Jackson pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to prevent the  sob that wanted to bubble up out of him. “They want to  _kill_ him? Can’t they find this asshole? Who is it?”

“His name is Ennis and he’s bad news, Jackson. The FBI is involved … the agent in charge is named Derek Hale. His sister went through this and he seems pretty competent.”

Jackson waved dismissively. “Ok, ok, fine … I just want to see Stiles now. Please?”

John nodded, hoping it would go better for Jackson than it had for himself. Or Scott.

* * *

Jackson stood outside in the hallway, leaning back against the wall, beating a steady tattoo with his skull, tears streaming down his face. From Stiles’ room he could hear soft wailing and whimpering as the omega fought the sedative they’d been forced to give him. He could hear the restraints rattle as Stiles pulled uselessly against them. His little brother.

“He did the same thing with me,” Jackson vaguely recognized the voice.

Jackson turned to see a young man in a suit looking at him with kind, sympathetic eyes.

“Scott?” Jackson asked, his voice rough with tears. “McCall, is that you?”

The young man nodded, his dark hair clipped and combed neatly, unlike the scattered mop he’d had the last time Jackson saw him. “One and the same, Jackson. Been a while.”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, long time. You … uh … look good.”

Scott chuckled. “You … look  _rough_ , man.”

Jackson returned the rueful grin. “Guess I do. Been a shit month … now this.” He ran his hand through his hair. “He doesn’t even  _know_ me, Scott. How can he not  _know_ me? It’s only been seven – fuck.  _‘Only_ ’. Probably felt like a fucking lifetime to him.” Jackson slid into a nearby chair, feeling more tears free themselves to fall. “I told him nothing was going to happen to him at the new school. He never even got there.”

Scott sat a few chairs down. “Gonna hear it a lot, Jackson –  n ot your fault, dude.”

“Doesn’t help. He counted on me. I promised him. I fucking _promised_ him.”

“And so did I … you think I didn’t? I knew how wigged out he was about going to the omega school. He thought we were all going to hate him or try and fuck him!” Scott said, speaking of things he’d kept to himself back when Stiles’ vanished.

“Why doesn’t he know me?” Jackson asked again. His voice was no longer a grown man’s … it was the sixteen year-old boy dealing with the loss of everything in his life – foster father, little brother that he actually really loved more than air, belief that things really did work out ok – everything gone in a single afternoon.

Scott sighed. “Derek, the lead agent on this, has let me read through his case files. Stable or brothel omegas get broken psychologically … they eventually ‘learn’ that nothing is going to stop what’s being done to them and they stop running. They stop believing they ever had it differently. They become willing to believe or do whatever they’re told because they ‘know’ nothing is ever going to change,” Scott swallowed. Even now the thought that anyone could have done that to his friend made his blood chill. “He believes the complex is his home … he believes he deserved to be there … that he deserves to be there still.”

Jackson stared at Scott. “How can he think that? He lived fourteen years with the best family ever … even after his mom died!”

“You don’t want to know, Jackson. Trust me. Just know they broke him … and he might never be put back together.”

* * *

Later, long after visiting hours, Jackson came back and sweet-talked the night nurse into letting him back into Stiles’ room. The omega was still under heavy sedation. Jackson stood beside the bed, looking down at his not-so-little-anymore brother. His hair was long … long like a girl’s almost. The last time Jackson saw Stiles, he was sporting a fresh buzz cut required by the new school. Jackson remembered teasing Stiles about it just so his omega brother would feel like a normal kid with a normal pain-in-the-ass older brother. 

Jackson guessed the longer hair was probably to emphasize Stiles’ delicate features. Some alphas he knew liked their omegas to look more feminine.  It was a random and once harmless thought that had a grimmer meaning now. Jackson shuddered.

Unconscious and relaxed, Stiles look ed young but the wide-eyed kid that couldn’t sit still to save his life  was gone.  Jackson felt tears sliding down his cheeks …  _again._ Stiles thin face  was  done with those innocent days –  all the baby fat that had been slowly melting off his frame at fourteen had completely vanished.  Stiles look ed like a young man –  thinner and with dark smudges under his eyes. He’d been a fourteen-year-old kid scared shitless about manifesting as an omega  when Jackson last saw his little brother and now  Stiles could legally drink  and gamble. Jackson  reached out hesitantly and brushed a long bang out of Stiles' face. He leaned close and inhaled. Tears started again when he caught the hard, bitter scent that now belonged to Stiles ... so different from the sweet omega musk his brother had manifested with. Jackson wiped one eye and gave the still form a crooked grin.

“Hey little brother ... I know you don't remember me ... I wish ... God, I wanted to have this moment for so long and now I don't know what to say,” Jackson whispered. “I missed you so much, Stiles. I missed you every single day you were gone. I'm sorry I was such a screw-up brother ... I should have taken better care of you. This never should have happened ... I'm so sorry, little omega. You gotta believe me ... I'm so sorry ... please forgive me ... please ...” Jackson begged, pressing his forehead to Stiles' chest. He fell asleep crying.

* * *

2437 woke up with a start. At first he thought he was back at the complex because he could scent an alpha and he heard snoring. Sometimes the alphas wore themselves out and fell so deeply asleep he couldn't wake them. 2437 lay still for a moment and then reality caught up to him. He wasn't at the complex. He was out  _there_ . Out where he was never supposed to go. He was in deep shit.

Afraid to wake the alpha, 2437 remained still and quiet. He listened to the rhythmic breathing and felt himself drifting. It was a steady sound ... a calming sound ... and the alpha's scent was ... familiar? 2437 craned his head up again but he didn't recognize the alpha as one of his regulars.  His arms were still restrained but his fingertips could just brush over the short-cropped blonde hair of the alpha. At his first touch, the snoring stopped and the alpha turned his head slowly to look at 2437. Blue-green eyes regarded the omega with something other than the pity he'd seen in every other expression since arriving at this hospital – the alpha looked almost ... proud? What in the hell could the alpha find to be proud of in 2437? The omega pulled his fingers back and in a flash, the alpha had captured them in one hand. 2437 winced but no pain followed, no crushing grip ... just a soft hold as if the omega's fingers were finest glass and might break if held too hard. 2437 whimpered and the alpha released his hand. The man sat back and just looked at the omega. His alpha scent was muted, something else that surprised 2437. No alpha had a dim scent ... they were always strong, overpowering. This one ... this alpha's scent was buried under a deep pain. It made 2437's throat tighten when he smelled it and that confused him. He was feeling sympathy for an alpha? Alphas didn't need the likes of  _him_ feeling sorry for them. He was an omega.

A thought occurred to 2437 ... what if this alpha had  _purchased_ him? What if he was disappointed because 2437 was broken ... or because he wasn't doing what he was made for – enticing alphas. The young omega blinked and then concentrated. He let his body feel what it was made for – arousal in the presence of an alpha. His scent would encourage the alpha to take what he wanted ... that should please him.

Instead, the alpha's nose wrinkled and then his eyes widened. He began to shake his head and babble.

“No no no no ... aw _no_ , Stiles!" There wasn't any anger ... just distress.

2437 shrank against the pillows. He'd fucked up ... he shouldn't have taken the initiative ... he should have let the alpha tell him what he was supposed to do – omegas weren't made to think. Just to fuck. 2437 waited for the rage with his eyes clenched shut. What happened next blew his already confused mind.

He felt the alpha's lips brush his forehead – a touch so light it was nearly not there. A deep voice whispered.

“Love you, little omega. I'll be back.”

2437 was alone in the room when he opened his eyes. He had no idea why that made him so sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and love to everyone ... the response to this has been so fantastic I have no words.

When Jackson returned to the hospital later the same day, he saw Deputy Parrish seated outside the door. He frowned.

“Something wrong? Is Stiles ok?” Jackson asked anxiously.

Parrish stood. “He's fine ... he's been calm enough that the Sheriff decided we could take off the restraints but he wants to be safe in case your brother takes another run for it.”

Jackson peered through the door's window and pursed his lips. Stiles looked morosely at a tray of hospital food, particularly a small container of Jell-O.

“Why isn't he eating?” Jackson asked, glancing over at Parrish.

“No one knows. He just stares at the food. They've got him on a nutrition drip but he'll have to start taking solid food soon,” the deputy explained.

Jackson looked at his younger brother. Stiles' appetite had always been voracious. Jackson knew his eating habits had probably changed a great deal considering how thin he was, but Stiles wasn't unhealthy. Instead, it appeared that his caloric intake had been carefully managed to keep him attractive to alphas that preferred their omegas lean. Jackson looked at Parrish.

“Let me try something,” Jackson asked.

Parrish considered, and then shrugged. “Be my guest. He steps out of line and I _will_ have him restrained again.”

Jackson nodded and left to get something. When he returned, Parrish looked at the package in his hand and chuckled.

“If that works, I'll buy you a month's supply.”

Jackson smiled thinly. “Might want to dust off your credit card, deputy.”

* * *

2437 watched the blonde alpha enter the room, and then kept his eyes on the coverlet of the bed. The alpha confused him. He'd been upset when 2437 tried to bring on a rut. He'd left but now he was back. 2437 didn’t understand why if he’d disappointed him.

The uniformed beta from earlier had instructed the doctors to remove his restraints while almost begging the omega to remain still. 2437 wanted to run but his conditioning to obey betas and alphas was too strong and he stayed still and quiet once he was allowed to sit up. He was so hungry he wanted to cry but the tray sat untouched. No one seemed inclined to give him permission to eat. Now he wondered if this alpha was going to be angry with him about that too.

“Stiles ... do you know who I am?” Jackson asked.

Stiles remained still, looking at the bedspread. Jackson frowned but then he remembered something Scott had told him about omegas from stables or brothels. Omegas that survived learned quickly to do whatever they were told. No one had told Stiles to do anything except stop trying to escape.

“Stiles ... look at me,” Jackson ordered.

The young man peered up at Jackson, not meeting the blue-green gaze but letting the alpha know he was paying attention. He didn’t know what or who ‘Stiles’ was but he kept hearing the work in reference to himself so he decided it must be a title or something. It was all very confusing.

“Fuck me ...” Jackson breathed only to pull back hurriedly when Stiles began to reach for him. “No! I mean ... wait!”

2437 bit his lower lip. It was a habit he’d been punished for at the complex because it left his skin red and raw sometimes. Unfortunately, he usually didn’t notice he was doing it. It only happened in moments of stress and confusion – which was _all_ he was feeling these days. He'd had alphas before that liked to be complicated ... he'd been tested and deliberately tripped up. 2437 hated the games but he'd play if he could ... keep the alpha happy and satisfied no matter what. It was what he was designed for after all … but this alpha. This alpha confused the hell out of him.

Jackson ran a hand over his face. He was going to have to be careful what he said. “Sorry ... I'm just ... you'll do whatever I tell you?”

2437 cocked his head sideways. He nodded. Maybe this was part of the game ... some alphas liked to play the 'uncertain partner' role – pretend they were hesitant about fucking an omega that wasn't their mate. He gave a tiny, shy smile.

Jackson sighed, recognizing that Stiles still believe this was about sex. “It's ok, little brother ... I don't want that. I just want ... can you _talk_?”

2437 nodded. Jackson gave him an expectant gaze.

“Y-yes ... I can speak, alpha,” 2437 said softly. He winced as his unused vocal cords protested.

Jackson blinked back sudden tears and handed Stiles the graduated water mug with straw. The omega drank slowly and put the mug back on the side table. “Your voice ... oh God, Stiles ... it's ... you sound so grown up ...”

2437 blushed. “I'm sorry, alpha ... I can – what do you want me to sound like? I can be your little boy if you want?”

Jackson's expression went from sad to horrified as Stiles shifted his voice pitch to that of a little boy ... younger even than he'd been when they'd last been together. Jackson shook his head.

“No no no ... don't do that! It's fine ... your voice is fine the way it is ... I just ... it's been seven years, kid. You're not a kid anymore ... I just can't believe it.”

2437 ducked his head. He was screwing up. Everything he did for this alpha was wrong and he'd be in trouble before long. It had been a long while since an alpha complained about him ... he thought he had it down ... he thought he knew what to do.

“Please, alpha,” 2437 begged. “I'll do whatever you want ... I'm sorry I'm messing up ... I'll do better, I promise ...”

Jackson’s eyes seemed to emanate nothing but sadness ... like 2437 had hurt him somehow. He bit his lip in distress yet again. Jackson reached out and put his hand on the omega's. 2437 didn't pull away.

“Hey, it's ok, little omega. You're doing just fine, ok? You're not doing anything wrong ... it's me who doesn't know how to do this ... uh ... how do other alphas do it? How do you know what to do for them?”

2437 frowned. “They just tell me what they want me to do ... you can ask me to do anything ... I'm good at a lot of different … things.”

“So I just tell you and you'll do it?”

2437 nodded. “I'm one of the best ... you'll like me.”

Jackson sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Don't doubt it, kid. I already like you.”

2437 smiled and blushed. Alpha praise. Jackson had heard about it but Lydia was a beta so he hadn't had the opportunity to experience an omega's instinctive response to an alpha praising their actions. According to basic health studies, it was like a drug. During heats, it could drive an omega to do things they’d never consider otherwise. Jackson thought he knew how to deal with this now.

“Ok, first things first,” Jackson said, pulling the food tray over and removing the cover.

On a plate lay a sad looking sandwich and chips. Simple and probably totally tasteless. He grabbed the spoon instead and opened the Jell-O, handing it to Stiles. “Dig in, kid – I’ll see if I can find something better for ya.” Pulling out his phone, Jackson called Scott. “Dude … get a burger and fries from that place Stiles used to like. Yeah, that one … with the curly fries? He’s starving but this hospital food sucks. Great … and come in slow when you get here. He’s doing ok, don’t want to startle him.”

Jackson turned and watched Stiles slowly eat the Jell-O. He smiled at the little sounds Stiles was making. He guessed it was good. After he was done, Stiles put the container and spoon on the tray and looked at the alpha expectantly. Jackson sighed.

“Um … Scott’ll be here with real food, so hang for a sec. Anything you want to know? Ask me?”

2437 blushed furiously. “I’m not … an omega can’t …”

Jackson put his hand on Stiles’ again. “I get it … I’m the alpha, I tell you what to do. So I’m telling you … ask me whatever you want. I won’t get mad. Promise.”

Alpha promises. 2437 knew better than to completely trust but he also had to keep the alpha happy. He blinked and then decided on something. “Alpha?”

“Jackson.”

2437 cocked his head. Jackson smiled.

“My name is Jackson … call me that.”

2437 nodded and started again. “Ja-Jackson … who is Stiles?”

Jackson nearly fell over. “It’s … it’s _you_ , kid. _You’re_ Stiles.”

2437 frowned but shrugged. “Ok.”

Jackson tightened his hand over Stiles’. “No, I meant it … it’s not what I want to call you … it’s your _name_.”

“You can call me whatever you want, alp--- Jackson. Whatever you want,” 2437 assured the alpha.

Jackson groaned. “No, no … it’s not like that. I’m not naming you like my pet dog … before … before all this? Your name was Stiles. What did the alphas call you there? In the, uh, complex?”

2437 looked at the alpha as if he’d grown another head. “They called me ‘omega’.”

“No name? How the hell did they know you from any other?”

2437 pulled back his hair. Jackson saw the number tattooed there. “2-4-3-7 … _that’s_ what they called you?”

“Just the alphas and betas that work in the complex. It’s my number … I don’t need a name other than what the client wants, alpha,” 2437 murmured. He grimaced and corrected himself. “I mean, _Jackson._ Sorry. Sorry.”

“Don’t do that, kid. I’m not mad, ok? I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t want to know. So, I’m going to call you Stiles, ok? It’s what you sort of picked out for yourself because you didn’t like your first name,” Jackson explained.

2437 blinked. “My … name?” He shook his head. “But … I’ve _always_ been 2437 …”

Jackson sat on the side of the bed. “What do you remember … um, before the complex?”

2437 closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly. “Nothing. I don’t remember anything, alpha. I’m a good omega … I _swear_ I am!”

Jackson was startled at the fear-filled response. “Hey! It’s ok … it’s ok … you … damn it, _listen to me_ … you didn’t do anything wrong, ok?”

2437 opened his eyes. “Please … I’ll be good. I’ll be good. I don’t remember before. I wasn’t good then … they gave me away … but I’m good now. Please … I _am_.”

Stiles’ hand was gripping Jackson’s like a vise. The alpha stared in disbelief at the terror filling his little brother’s eyes. He fought down the anger filling him before it bled through into his scent and further alarmed the omega.

_They told him we gave him away?!?_ Jackson raged internally.  He exhaled loudly.

“I know you’re a good omega, kid. We won’t talk about before, ok? We’ll just go from here … ok?” Jackson smiled gently and watched Stiles relax. On impulse, he pulled out the package he’d gotten from the candy machine earlier and opened it. He handed over two of the red licorice whips. “For, uh … for being a good omega.”

“Thank you, alpha … thank you!”

Jackson watched the omega happily chew on the candy. He tested the young man’s bitter scent again but it didn’t hurt as much as before … now he knew his little brother … _Stiles_ … was in there somewhere. He just had to find him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning -- Stiles is learning his new world and he's confused about a lot of it. He also doesn't remember that Jackson is his brother. Sterek is still the endgame so bear with us.

Stiles enters the house slowly behind Jackson. He will not enter a room before an alpha … _any_ alpha. The first time it happened, Stiles flailed and fell down trying to get back into his “proper position”.

The words that Stiles uses in reference to himself make Jackson see red at times. He’s learning to control his temper however, because if Stiles senses anything other than positive emotion, he shuts down or cowers. Seven years of conditioning have made Stiles – in his words – a ‘good omega’. Jackson thinks they’ve all but eradicated the happy, intelligent, dorky kid he knew. Scott warns him about letting the sadness and guilt get to him. Stiles may not know Jackson as his older brother yet but he needs an alpha he can trust and so far, Jackson is it.

Jackson turns and motions Stiles toward the kitchen … he figures it’s a good neutral spot to start. He points to the stool at the island.

“Sit for a second … let’s talk,” Jackson says softly.

He gets a bottled water for himself and Stiles. The omega waits until he’s drinking before opening his own. Jackson swallows hard to bite back his words.

“So … what do you think? Think you can live here?” Jackson asks.

Stiles ducks his head and Jackson blows out a breath of frustration.

“Kiddo, I know it’s hard but come on … it’s just me – Jackson. I want to know what _you_ think, you goofy omega. Can you put up with my slovenly ways?”

Stiles looks up and for an instant – less than a heartbeat – Jackson sees a spark in the amber eyes. It’s gone just as fast but he feels like cheering anyway. Stiles glances around and then looks back at Jackson, confused.

“It’s neat,” Stiles says.

Jackson chuckles. “I know it is … I was teasing you. I like things in order … but my question was do you think you can live here?”

Stiles cocks his head sideways and shrugs. “If you want me to, alpha – I mean, _Jackson_ ,” Stiles sighs heavily. Calling Jackson by his first name is harder than the omega ever dreamed it could be. So is answering to ‘Stiles’.

Jackson nods. It’s as close to a ‘yes’ as he can expect for now. “Ok, let me show you where you’ll sleep, ok?”

Stiles follows again to the guest room. It’s simply furnished, per Scott’s advice.

_**“Don’t overwhelm him with individuality, Jackson,” Scott warned. “He’s spent the last seven years learning he’s nothing more than a wet hole for alphas to use whenever they want, however they want. He knows his number and has little use for anything else besides the basic things to survive. Start there.”** _

Stiles looks at the small bed and frowns. Jackson sees the expression and chuckles. “Don’t worry, little omega … you don’t have to service alphas here, ok? Not even me. _Especially_ not me.”

Stiles looks up, stricken, and Jackson realizes he misspoke. He steps up to Stiles and gently frames the slender face in his hands. Stiles’ eyes automatically look aside. Jackson sighs and presses a soft kiss against Stiles’ forehead. Stiles is so used to being manhandled by alphas however they want it doesn’t occur to him to protest.

“Kiddo, look at me … no, damn it … _look_ at me,” Jackson nudges.

Stiles looks up, fear and uncertainty in his eyes. “I told you before … I’m not interested in you like that, ok? That doesn’t mean you failed, ok?” Stiles regards him with some disbelief.

“But you don’t want me …”

“Not for sex, kiddo, no. I know you don’t get that and that’s ok too … just … just know I want you here … living with me because I like you a lot. Ok? That’s enough for now … this room? It’s yours … you can do whatever you want in here … we’ll paint it or buy new curtains or whatever … or you can leave it just like this. I don’t care … it’s yours,” Jackson assures Stiles.

The words, however, only serve to make the omega very nervous. “I don’t … did I do something wrong? I can be good … _please_ … I swear … “

Jackson sighs and steps back. Scott warned him it wouldn’t be easy getting Stiles to accept anything that didn’t come with a price. He offered suggestions that Jackson dismissed but he sees now that he’ll have to consider them.

“Stiles calm down. Look, you don’t have to give me sex … not because you aren’t attractive to me … God knows you grew up handsome … but because I – um, I just got out of a mating. Like a month before you showed up at the hospital,” Jackson surprises himself by bringing up Lydia.

Stiles blinks and his entire body relaxes. This he understands … he’s serviced plenty of alphas that were just divorced from their mates. A lot of them just wanted to cry and babble at him before fucking him into the mattress. Stiles knows how to deal with this … he reaches up and gently strokes Jackson’s face.

“I’m sorry, alpha … _Jackson_ ,” Stiles says softly. “Are you ok now?”

Jackson starts to answer and then realizes Stiles is playing the part of a concerned omega. He grins, thinking the kid was right – he _is_ good. He hits on something else.

“I’m doing better now that you’re here, Stiles. Hey, how about you try calling me ‘Jax’?” Jackson suggests. “Might be easier to remember?”

Stiles mouths the name and nods. “Ok.”

“Good … back to the room,” he sees Stiles tense again. “Relax … the room is yours and so are the clothes in the dresser and closet. Don’t freak out on me, ok? You’ve got your hospital scrubs and the stuff you’re wearing today and that’s it … I don’t want you walking around in the same thing every day, ok?”

Stiles eases a little. Jackson’s tone isn’t disapproving, just explaining how he wants his omega to look. He smiles shyly. “I didn’t wear much at the complex.”

Jackson colors. “Yeah … I heard. You wear whatever you want here, but um … always make sure you have on pants and a shirt outside your room or the bathroom, ok?”

Stiles nods happily. Jackson’s given him a directive and that makes him feel much better. He waits patiently.

Jackson swallows the tired sound he wants to make. Stiles is obedient to a fault. He won’t make decisions on his own and he seems to get off on Jackson telling him what to do.

_Scott warned your stubborn ass,_ Jackson thinks. He straightens and exhales.

“Right … we’ll work out the rest later. I’m beat and starving. I’ll order a pizza. We can watch a movie or something,” Jackson outlines his evening plan and feels dismayed to see Stiles completely relax.

The pizza takes longer than expected but Jackson fills the time showing Stiles the rest of the apartment. Lydia got the house in the settlement but Jackson’s job pays well and he can afford the spacious living arrangement. Stiles likes the balcony, Jackson can tell. He points out the apartment complex pool. Stiles’ eyes widen in fear.

“I don’t … I don’t know how to swim … Jax,” Stiles stammers.

Jackson grins. “Then I’ll teach you, kiddo. No big deal … we’ll take it slow … you knew how before so I bet you’ll be like a fish before long.”

Stiles frowns. Jackson mentions ‘before’ a lot … his life ‘before’. It makes him uneasy because he can’t remember it. He wants to be good _now_. He _will_ be good now. Jackson will not want to give him away. Stiles steals a glance at the alpha who is looking off in the distance. He decides he’ll be the best omega Jackson has ever known … he’s going to make this alpha want him. He almost faints at the thought … omegas don’t choose their alphas. Alphas pick their omegas. But Stiles knows how to attract an alpha for sex … before he wouldn’t have thought past that, but Jackson’s brought him into his home. He must want more eventually. Stiles will just speed things up a little.

When Jackson looks back, Stiles swallows hard and doesn’t look away which makes Jackson smile broadly. Yes … he’s definitely going to make Jackson his alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to make up for the wait -- hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: mentions of prior abortions and abuse causing miscarriage.

Agent Derek Hale read over Scott McCall's report again. The omega rescued from Ennis’ brothel was re-integrating into life as well as could be expected. He was living with his foster brother, Jackson Whittemore. The boy still didn't remember that Jackson _was_ his brother or that Sheriff Stilinski was his father. Derek sighed and glanced at the picture of his younger sister, Cora, sitting on his desk. She'd remembered them, all right. She'd also been told during her 'break-in' sessions at the brothel that they had sold her because she was an omega. Derek made a notation to warn Scott that Stiles' returning memory might actually trigger more issues.

Stiles. Looking at the boy's real name he could easily understand why the kid had chosen something completely different to go by. Odd choice, but at least you could pronounce it. Derek looked at the photo of the subject when he was fourteen and compared it to the one taken once he'd calmed at the hospital.

Amber eyes that had glinted with mirth and more than a little mischievousness at fourteen were now darker and far more wary. There was no humor in them, only the blank confusion of an omega who didn't understand what was happening to him. His hair had been trimmed so short for the earlier picture ... he'd been about to start at an omega academy in Beacon Hills. The present photo had long thick brown hair falling to his shoulders. Derek had little doubt that styled a certain way and with makeup, Stiles Stilinski could pull off a very attractive female appearance. Just the sort of thing alphas with far too much money and time craved.

Derek shook his head. He couldn't wrap his mind around the depravity of _forcing_ an omega to submit now any more than he could when Cora returned home. The brothels reinforced the implication that omegas were weak and unable to function without an alpha.

Derek chuckled grimly to himself. His own father had been an omega and Derek had never seen a man _less_ submissive in his entire life. Derek had watched his parents argue toe to toe more than once. Talia was an alpha that could inspire fear in any boardroom but at home, Derek's father dominated.

Derek looked at the photo of them beside Cora's. His father was holding Talia on his back and she had her arms wrapped around his chest with her chin resting on his shoulder. They looked so happy … so in love. His parents had complimented and strengthened one another ... Derek honestly forgot his father _was_ an omega except for the inevitable heats. He wanted what they’d found so much his heart ached.

His musing brought Derek’s thoughts back to the file in front of him. He couldn’t explain it, but this omega touched him for some reason. It had been so long since he’d seen an omega lost into the brothel system that had come back with some hope of recovery. Most were so deeply shattered they never recovered but this one – Stiles – Derek only knew of him from the reports from Scott but he remembered meeting the boy’s father and seeing him after the escape attempt. The omega’s scent had been like all the others – bitter and full of fear. Except for something else … there had been a different smell underneath everything. It reminded him of spearmint … sweet but with a bite. Stiles was a fighter. No matter what he’d endured, he hadn’t given completely in ... he’d adapted and survived.

Derek looked at the amber gaze. He wondered idly what that gaze looked like now … was it still blank and confused or had some of Stiles’ natural personality begun to creep through? Derek decided he needed to pay Scott a visit and discuss the case. He stared at the picture a little longer then closed the file and picked up the phone. He had flights to arrange.

* * *

Stiles sat quietly in the exam room, leaning against Jackson. Jackson nuzzled his temple and Stiles’ scent calmed. The doctor looked over his transferred file from the hospital. He looked up at Stiles.

“The rape kit came back clean, Stiles … you said you’d had sex just prior to the alpha attacking you?”

Stiles looked up at Jackson who nodded. He was slowly getting used to the fact that Stiles wouldn’t do anything unless an alpha … mostly Jackson … gave him permission. For now, it was just easier to cater to the need.

“I had sex and then they cleaned me up for the next client … the new alpha hit me till I passed out … we didn’t have sex,” Stiles explained matter-of-factly.

Jackson forced himself to stay calm. His little brother was talking about being raped and violated as though it was a normal everyday event. He wanted to hit something.

“Easy, alpha,” the doctor chided. “I know this is difficult to hear but I need as much information as I can get before I know where to start.”

Stiles looked up at Jackson worriedly. “It’s ok, Jax … I’m ok … really …”

Jackson huffed an annoyed laugh. “No, you little nut, you’re not … but I’m fine. Just angry with the people that hurt you.”

Stiles leaned against Jackson and the alpha instinctively pressed his nose against Stiles’ hair to get as much of his scent as he could. It calmed Jackson as much as it did Stiles this time. The doctor, Alan Deaton, watched the interaction with an amused smile.

“I take it you feel comfortable around Jackson?” Deaton asked.

Stiles nodded. “He’s my alpha.”

“Your -- ?” Jackson began, startled.

Deaton caught Jackson’s attention and gave a short shake of the head. “Well, I need you to stay here while I talk to Jackson, ok?”

Stiles bit his lower lip but nodded when Jackson tousled his hair affectionately. “I’m not going anywhere, you goof. I’ll be right back.”

Deaton handed Stiles a gown. “Change into this … I’ll do a full exam when we get back.”

* * *

Outside, Deaton pulled Jackson aside. “Stiles is bonding to you, Jackson but not as a brother. You need to be cautious.”

Jackson swallowed. “But … we always –“

Deaton nodded. Stiles didn’t remember, but Deaton had been their family doctor for years. He’d watched them grow up together and he remembered how close the two boys had been even though Jackson was adopted. Losing Stiles had very nearly crushed the young alpha’s spirit into nothing.

“I know, Jackson … but Stiles doesn’t see you as a sibling. You’re protecting him, comforting him … Stiles sees you as a potential mate. And at this point in his life … _especially_ considering what he’s been through … that’s something he’s going to find himself craving. Most stable-traumatized omegas experience an extreme reaction to being alone without a mate once they’re out of the constant heat/alpha sex cycles,” Deaton explained. “It’s why so many of them perish. Stiles can’t differentiate between you and any other available alpha right now.”

Jackson bit his lip in an unconscious copy of Stiles. “I can’t help it! He’s my little brother … I’m _supposed_ to protect him … comfort him!”

“And you won’t stop doing that, but perhaps moving him in with you wasn’t a wise choice. We should see if your father can take him,” Deaton advised.

Jackson froze. “He doesn’t know that dad is … well, _dad_.”

“No, but his instincts know. You’re not blood related … it’s why he's reaching to you,” Deaton said.

“He won't understand ... he'll think I don't want him ... Deaton, I _can't_ ,” Jackson protested.

Deaton sighed. “Alright, Jackson … but we need to start his therapy sessions as quickly as possible and you need to reinforce that you’re not his alpha. Unless, of course … you _want_ to be?”

Jackson blinked. He shook his head. “I don’t … I don’t feel like that about him. Never did … but it felt right to watch out for him. Still does.”

“Brothers aren’t all about blood, Jackson. Just be careful that Stiles doesn’t get too attached in a romantic sense … it will be terribly confusing and painful for him otherwise,” Deaton warned.

Jackson nodded and followed the doctor soberly back to the room where Stiles sat on the table in a brightly patterned exam gown. The omega smiled shyly at Jackson who gave him a quick, flat smile in response. He hated seeing the brightness fade from Stiles’ eyes as he lay back and let himself be situated in the stirrups.

Jackson tried to just sit beside the exam table and listen but he could see minute tremors in Stiles shoulder as Deaton did the exam with a nurse, exhorting Stiles to relax. After another wince from his brother, Jackson finally stood and put his hand on Stiles’ head. The omega stilled and relaxed.

Deaton finished up and left to let Stiles dress with Jackson’s help.

“M’ sorry, alpha,” Stiles said softly as he sat down on the table again.

“For what?” Jackson asked.

“You’re upset … because of me,” Stiles replied.

Jackson could take no more. He pulled his brother against him and inhaled deeply of the young man’s scent. He sighed.

“Just … we’ll talk when we get home, ok? Don’t worry … I’m not going anywhere and neither are you … ok?”

Stiles nodded, confused and hurt but whatever Jackson decided was how things would go. Stiles knew this … he had no say in the alpha’s decisions. He relaxed at the promise that he would get to stay with Jackson but he knew better than to really believe it. Alpha promises were like smoke … there one minute and gone the next.

Deaton entered and cocked an eyebrow at the scene before him but Jackson’s expression kept him silent. He sat down and looked at Stiles.

“Stiles … how many pups have you carried?”

Jackson stilled and gaped at Stiles who whimpered. “I’m sorry, alpha! I didn’t mean … I didn’t -- !”

Jackson stroked his brother’s hair gently. “Kiddo … easy, easy … I’m not … I’m not mad you got … oh god, pregnant. Just answer Deaton, ok?”

Stiles sniffed and nodded. He held up his hand. “I pupped three times … the boss didn’t want to keep any of them.”

Jackson wanted to kill whoever Ennis was … he wanted to wrap his hands around the man’s neck and strangle him. He wiped angrily at his eyes. Stiles reached up and put his palm against Jackson’s face.

“Jax?”

For an instant, Jackson was back at home crying in his new bed the first night and a small Stiles had just crawled up on the bed beside him. “S’ok, goof. Just … three times?”

Stiles nodded. “The first two were for clients … the last one was … it was a mistake. The boss was really mad about that one.” Stiles’ voice faded and he looked down with a shiver.

Deaton pursed his lips. “Did ‘the boss’ end the last pup?”

Stiles nodded. “He kicked me a few times till I lost it … he thought I did it on purpose but I didn’t … it was a tech who forgot my meds. When they figured it out the boss told me he was sorry he kicked me. I was better by then so it didn’t matter.”

“Better?” Deaton asked, fearing the answer.

“He broke my ribs when he kicked me,” Stiles explained.

Jackson couldn’t stop his alpha reaction this time; he growled low and furious. Stiles immediate pressed himself against Jackson and purred. Deaton made a notation and looked at Jackson who was calming quickly thanks to Stiles.

“Well, you’re doing well from this last incident, Stiles. You’re young, you’ll be back to 100% in a week or so. Jackson … he needs to rest and eat well. I’ve also made an appointment for your first session with Marin Morrell. She’s a therapist familiar with omegas that’ve been rescued from stables,” Deaton said.

Stiles looked unhappy. “Do I have to, Jax?”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, sorry, kid but you do. It’ll help more than you think. And I’ll be there too … no worries, ok?”

Jackson’s voice was deliberately calm and reassuring so Stiles just accepted it. He smiled and eventually they were able to leave. Jackson bit his lip and decided something. It might not be a good idea, but he thought it might be time. Pulling up in the police station parking lot, he turned to Stiles.

“Kiddo, do you remember the sheriff? He came to see you a few times in the hospital … grumpy-looking beta?”

Stiles nodded.

“Ok, well … he’s my dad,” Jackson said quickly.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “He is?”

“Yeah, he adopted me when I was little … long story but I’ve been … well, we haven’t gotten along for a long time. I want to go to lunch with him today and I want you there too … you up for it?”

“Sure, alpha … I mean, Jax,” Stiles said. He relaxed. “Whatever you want, Jax.”

“Great. Come on, let’s surprise him.”

Stiles stayed close to Jackson as they knocked and were admitted to a wide-eyed Sheriff. Jackson smiled. “Thought we could do lunch, dad. And Stiles said he’d be up for it too if that’s ok?”

“Um .. yeah, of course it is – Stiles?” John’s voice cracked as he addressed the omega that had no idea who he was. “What do you feel like for lunch?”

Stiles blushed and looked at Jackson who grinned. “Yeah, whatever you want, kid. Name it.”

Stiles thought frantically weighing options. “Pizza?”

“Awesome choice, little omega … I’ll buy. Come on, dad,” Jackson said, making the entire incident was kept light and breezy so Stiles wouldn’t freak out that he’d done something wrong.

The group headed to the door just as Derek Hale came through it. The sheriff winced.

“Ah damn it … Agent Hale …” Sheriff Stilinski groaned. “Jackson, I forgot we’re supposed to meet …”

Derek took in the situation and waved his hand dismissively. “Go on … I’m here for the week … we’ll meet this afternoon.”

“Thank you,” John said gratefully.

Stiles was practically hiding behind Jackson from the new alpha. He was tall, dark and very intimidating to the omega. But something else was tickling Stiles’ mind … the scent. It was like spicy leather and he’d never smelled anything so wonderful in his entire life, he was sure of it. They walked out and Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek only to find the alpha staring right at him. Stiles swallowed hard and scrambled to hug closer to Jackson.

Derek Hale watched the little group head out of the station and kept his files held carefully in front of himself as he made his way back to his borrowed office. The omega’s eyes were dancing in his mind and he couldn’t get the smell out of his head. He groaned and thumped his head on the wood desktop. He was so fucked. The victim … the omega just freshly rescued from a stable … Stiles Stilinski … was his _mate_.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles stared at his reflection in the bedroom mirror. Lunch had been fun … Jackson had started a mini food-fight by bouncing a black olive off Stiles’ nose. The sheriff had retaliated on his behalf and Stiles had flicked his straw at Jackson before he could stop himself. Stiles smiled and watched his double smile back. He’d been ready for alpha wrath but the look of shock on Jackson’s face made the sheriff start laughing and then Jackson joined in while wiping soda off his face. He liked Jackson a lot. Stiles’ reflection frowned.

“What’s with the sour face, little omega?” Jackson asked behind him.

Stiles jumped and looked guiltily at Jackson’s reflection. “No-nothing, alpha!”

Jackson snorted. “Oh, yeah … _that_ wasn’t suspicious at _all_!” Stiles whimpered and Jackson sighed. He walked over and tipped up Stiles’ chin. “Little omega, I’m teasing you … but seriously … why do you smell so upset?”

Stiles blushed furiously. “I – “

Jackson cocked an eyebrow. “Does this have to do with the FBI agent at the station? What was his name … Derek Hale?”

Stiles’ eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know why … I don’t want to be with him, I want to be with you … I don’t – I didn’t --- “

Jackson gently brushed the tears beginning to slide down the omega’s face. “Stiles … little omega … look at me. Please?” Stiles met Jackson’s gaze and he was struck again by the unusual color. “Baby bro, you have _got_ to believe me on this – I am not like the other alphas, ok? You’re not in trouble. You’re not even _slightly_ in _danger_ of being in trouble, ok?”

Stiles buried his face against Jackson’s chest. The alpha sighed. “Come on … let’s go downstairs … we need to talk and I need a beer for this one.”

Stiles ran ahead of Jackson and got his beer for him before snuggling next to him on the couch. It had become their nightly habit of watching tv. Stiles often dozed off before Jackson. It reminded the alpha of their life before the abduction, when life was calm and easy to navigate. The waters he was in now were full of sharks and Jackson knew he had to move slowly.

Running his hand through Stiles’ hair he muttered. “We need to get this mop cut, kiddo. Isn’t it hot?”

Stiles shrugged. “Whatever you want, Jax.”

“Do you like it long like this?”

Stiles shrugged again but Jackson leaned back to see the omega’s face. Stiles blushed and shook his head. Jackson nodded.

“Ok then … tomorrow you and me will get it snipped. This is hard, I know, kiddo … but what you want matters to me. Ok? I don’t know how anyone thinks alphas have time to spend telling omegas what to do all damn day but I don’t, little omega,” Jackson explained. “I'll always watch out for you and take care of you, but you’ve got a good head on your shoulders. You can decide stuff for yourself.”

Jackson felt a tremor run through Stiles and grinned. “You don’t have to do it all today, goof.” Stiles relaxed. “Speaking of that … I made your first appointment with Marin. It’s tomorrow too … we’ll do the haircut after.”

Stiles nodded. Jackson took a deep breath and plunged into a topic he didn’t want to breach, but knew he couldn’t avoid.

“Little omega … you remember how I’m always talking about how things were … uh, before you were taken?”

Stiles nodded and seemed to pull in on himself. Jackson pressed his nose against Stiles’ neck. “Do you know why?  Can you remember any of your life here?”

Stiles shook his head. Why was Jackson pushing this? He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to know his life before … there _was_ no life before. There was only now and here. Stiles blinked when he realized that Jackson was squeezing him tightly.

“Stiles! Stiles! Come on, little brother … don’t do this to me … come on …”

Stiles shivered and realized that he was on the floor with Jackson wrapped around him. He whimpered and Jackson exhaled sharply.

“ _Fuck!_ Are you ok?!? Oh my _fucking --_ … are you ok?” Jackson slumped back.

The minute Stiles began to think about his life before the abduction, conditioning no one knew about kicked in and he began to suffer a seizure. The trigger was in place to keep omegas from pondering their lives before being taken … before being integrated into Ennis’ stable. An omega who could remember freedom, remember family … that omega was a liability. Memories might bleed through and cause the migraines Stiles hated but to consciously focus on them … that was dangerous.

Terrified that he was now going to lose Jackson, Stiles pushed himself up and abruptly straddled the other man. He pressed his body against the alpha’s and kissed him.

Jackson’s brain was in overdrive. Stiles’ seizure had scared him witless when the omega began babbling about not wanting to know about ‘before’ and then his eyes had rolled back in his head before he started convulsing. Now his little brother was kissing him like his life depended on it and Jackson had never been _less_ interested in his life in an omega sitting on top of him.

Stiles realized that Jackson was lying absolutely still beneath him and the scent coming off him was not arousal but the unfamiliar distress he’d picked up in the hospital so long ago. Pulling away, Stiles hunkered against the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. His confusion made Jackson’s heart break.

“Kiddo … aww damn it …Stiles … look at me, baby brother… _please_ ,” Jackson begged.

Stiles couldn’t help it – he was crying again. His omega instincts were screaming at him to prepare for anything from full-on alpha rage to disinterest. His heart was hurting because of all the alphas to be rejected by, Jackson was the one he couldn’t take. An unfamiliar sound broke through Stiles’ misery and he looked up to see Jackson standing and backing away. The sound Stiles had heard was … a sob? His alpha was … _crying_?

Jackson could take no more. He hated the confusion and distress pouring off the younger man, he hated not knowing how to help and he most definitely hated himself for ever letting his attention be pulled away by a fucking blonde with too pert breasts one afternoon at the movies. If he had been a better alpha this never would have happened … Stiles would have been safe and loved and cared for like he was supposed to be until he met his proper alpha mate. He would have grown up and graduated with honors because he was so fucking smart he could do anything … be anything. If Jackson had only been a better big brother, Stiles would have mated and had his pups in a loving home like he’d been raised in … not watching them torn out of his body by a sadistic bastard. Jackson couldn’t breathe over his tears.

Stiles listened in shock to his alpha’s disjointed ramblings as body-wracking sobs tore out of him. He sniffled … and something clicked. A scent memory suddenly assailed Stiles. He winced but there was no pain … there was only a dim recall of something he’d held in his hand a long time ago. Eyes wide, Stiles let the memory glide over and through him. He looked down at his hands and then said, “37.”

Jackson was gradually getting control of himself when he heard Stiles say something. He hiccupped and looked up, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “Wha … what did you say?”

Stiles looked at Jackson from his seat on the floor and frowned. “37? I – something dark red … it had 37 on it. Grass … it smelled like grass and … _you_ , alpha.”

Stiles said the last with a shock. Jackson stared at his younger brother in disbelief. “You … you remember that? I thought you couldn’t –“

Stiles shook his head frantically, wordlessly begging Jackson not to rush it lest his brain shut down again. Jackson darted out of the room and up the stairs. He reached into the back of his closet and pulled down a box he’d put away a long time ago and never opened. He took it back to the living room and found Stiles splashing water on his face and ready with a damp paper towel for Jackson. His lips quirked. Emotional meltdown aside, Stiles was an omega all right … always ready to take care of others.

Cleaning up quickly, Jackson sat back down on the couch and put the box between them. He opened it slowly, using the lid to block the contents. Pulling out an old lacrosse jersey, he closed the box and held it for a moment before handing it to Stiles. The transformation on the omega’s face was immediate. He stared at the number 37 on the jersey and pressed the fabric to his nose. The familiar scent was faint after so long, but still there. Grass, dirt, mildew maybe and the warm coffee smell of Jackson. Bitter, but on top it was rich and vibrant. Stiles had no idea why he remembered this nor did he want to know right now. He was afraid if he delved any farther into the remembered moment, he might have another seizure. He sniffed the jersey again. It made him feel safe for some reason.

“Keep it,” Jackson said hoarsely. “I haven’t played lacrosse in years.”

Stiles smiled happily and hugged the fabric to him. Jackson set the box aside and ran his hand over his face. He’d had enough emotional disclosure tonight. “Come on. Popcorn and Star Wars … I don’t think I can manage anything else.”

Stiles nodded and, after a moment, took the jersey upstairs to put it under his pillow. He then bounded downstairs and got another beer for Jackson and a soda for himself. As they snuggled in on the couch, Stiles asked, “What’s Star Wars about?” He jumped at the stunned inhale from Jackson but after a while, he became lost in the movie and missed the smug and loving look on the alpha’s face.

* * *

Later, after the movie credits slid off the screen, Jackson lay on his side on the couch with Stiles snoring softly against his chest. He ran his fingers idly through Stiles’ hair and wondered what other random memories would surface as they went along. The jersey had been found in Stiles' room after it was clear he wasn't coming home.  Jackson had taken it and a small framed picture of the two of them before the sheriff had boxed up everything.  He'd been looking for the jersey for days until finally just requesting another.  It had been in the duffle that Stiles was taking to his new school.  Jackson could only imagine he'd been taking it to keep a scent memory of his brother.  And that's exactly what purpose it had served for Jackson.  To see him with it now ... Jackson wiped a few stray tears from his face. 

He made a mental note to find out what the hell that seizure had been about although he could guess it was just another mind-fuck courtesy of the stable owner. Jackson wished he could crush the man’s skull between his hands. Stiles whimpered and shifted uneasily next to Jackson when he scented the alpha’s anger but settled as Jackson made soothing sounds and let his anger fade.

He had to consider something else that Stiles had brought to his attention tonight … it had merely gotten lost in the memories gone wrong portion of the evening. Derek Hale. Jackson had seen Stiles look back at the alpha at the station and the poleaxed expression on the man’s face. Jackson had an uncomfortable suspicion that there was going to be another complication in Stiles’ life. He made a silent vow to his little brother that _this_ time … this time he would be the alpha big brother he failed to be so long ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day of brothers before Sterek begins ...

Jackson sat in the waiting room of Dr. Morrell’s office. Stiles had been understandably nervous but Jackson knew as well as anyone how much help a therapist could be even though he wasn’t much for consistent appointments. Thumbing through a magazine, Jackson mused about how strange his life was – he never dreamed he’d be living with Stiles. He’d come so close to giving up looking and hoping that having his little brother sleeping just across the hall was still like a mirage he was afraid would evaporate. On the heels of losing Lydia, this was – Jackson cursed and fumbled out his phone.

Jackson had fallen hard for Lydia when they’d met at college. She was beautiful, brilliant and assured of her own mind. When she accepted his proposal, Jackson had been over the moon. When they’d divorced not long before Stiles returned, Jackson had been devastated but it didn’t hurt as much as perhaps it should have … and that bothered him more than he was willing to admit. Despite all of that, Jackson still cared about her a lot. She knew all about Stiles. He needed to tell her.

Waiting while the phone rang, Jackson scented distress drifting down the hall. Stiles. He clenched his jaw and stayed put … that was probably going to be a regular thing here. He heard a click on the other end of the line.

“Jackson? I’m about to meet with clients, can this wait?” Even irritated, Lydia still sounded sweet to him.

“Yeah, Lyds … call me back but I wanted to let you know they found Stiles,” Jackson answered.

A pause. “Stiles … your long-lost _brother_ , Stiles?”

“Yeah … he’s … it’s a long story but he’s home, Lyds. He’s home,” Jackson said, his voice breaking.

Jackson could almost hear Lydia smile. “Have you told Danny?”

Jackson smacked himself in the forehead. “Shit! I can’t believe I –“

“Calm _down_ , Jackson … honestly. I’m fairly certain Danny will understand. Look, I’ll call you tonight, ok?” Lydia said. “And Jackson … I’m very happy for you. You believe me, right?”

“Yeah, Lyds, I do … when he’s up for it, I want you to meet him,” Jackson replied.

“I’d – I’d like that, Jackson,” Lydia said.

Jackson sighed as he ended the call. He felt sadness at their breakup again, but for once, he felt he was doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He felt like he had a real purpose.

Jackson’s head snapped around when he heard a door crash open and Stiles’ voice scream, “ _Jaaacckkssson!”_

Jackson was moving the minute he registered Stiles’ voice. He opened the door leading back to the exam rooms and witnessed his brother pressed up against the wall, trying to become part of it. Jackson snarled and his brother’s attention immediately went to him. He broke free from the doctor’s restraining hand and ran full-tilt into Jackson who wrapped on arm tightly around his brother’s shoulders.

“This part of the therapy, doc?” Jackson ground out. Stiles’ anguish was threatening to throw him into a full-blown protective rage. He focused on his brother. “I gotcha, baby brother … you’re ok. I gotcha.”

“Plea-please … wanna go … wanna go …” Stiles whimpered.

“Yep, we’re outta here,” Jackson said as the doctor approached.

“Jackson … this is normal. He’s been severely traumatized …” Morrell began.

“Yeah and he doesn’t need any more _trauma_ … we’re leaving.”

* * *

Back at the car, Jackson held Stiles at the car door while he shook against him.

“I’m sorry sorry sorry sorry … I’ll try hard-harder … sorry …”

Jackson tipped Stiles’ chin up. “It’s ok, Stiles … _I’m_ the one who should be sorry … stupid bitch …”

Stiles bit back a sudden snort and ducked his head down to hide the blush. Jackson laughed. “Sorry, Jax … she’s a beta … I shouldn’t …”

Jackson held Stiles back by his shoulders. “Stiles … like I said last night … you can make up your own mind on things. It doesn’t matter … alpha, beta, omega … you don’t like someone? You just don’t like them and _that’s ok_.” Jackson shrugged. “We’ll find someone else.”

“Do I have to? I feel ok,” Stiles said sullenly. He winced and then looked up, eyes wide. “Sorry, Jax … I didn’t mean … I’ll do whatever you want me to …”

“Damn it, Stiles, get in the car,” Jackson sighed.

Once they were driving to the salon, Jackson said, “Look … I know therapy sucks but it does help. You feel ok but you’re not … I don’t know all the shit they did to you, Stiles but you didn’t even have a _name_ when you showed up at the hospital. Stuff you don’t even know is in there can be buried down deep and trust me … you do not want that shit to show up one day unannounced.”

“Why … why did you --?”

Jackson fell silent and held up his hand to forestall the apology. “It’s ok, little brother. I – I had a really bad nightmare one night … sort of brought everything I was feeling or hiding to the surface. I was a bastard back then … took it out on my mate … we were having issues already … that was the first nail in the coffin. It didn’t save our bond but it did help. That’s all I’m saying … it _will_ help. Just not that bitch … she won’t help.”

Stiles snickered and Jackson relaxed. Stiles didn’t pepper him with a thousand questions so he didn’t have to explain about why he’d slapped Lydia so hard she’d had his handprint on her face for days. That night was but one among a long list of regrets in his life … he was doing his best not to add any more.

After parking, Jackson turned toward Stiles.

“Look, this constant fear I’m going to punish you? It’s one of the things that therapy will help with – don’t look at me like that, it’s true. The alphas that hurt you … they told you a lot of stuff that wasn’t true about alphas and omegas. You’ll see … not all alphas dominate their omegas and not all omegas submit to their alphas. People are just people and even though we have instincts that drive us, in the end we aren’t animals. We can make up our own minds. Ok?”

Stiles looked unsure but he nodded and Jackson ruffled his long hair. “Good, now let’s get this mop off.”

* * *

Stiles followed Jackson into the salon and stayed close as they waited for his stylist. Jackson would admit it easily ... he was vain. He came here more often than most guys would bother but he knew he looked good and he had to work to keep it that way. When the stylist appeared, Stiles leaned hard against Jackson until the man's scent hit him. Omega.

"Hi, Jackson!  Who's this --- wait ... is that ...?" The omega gaped.

Jackson smiled but made a 'down' hand gesture out of Stiles' line of sight. "Isaac, I want you to meet Stiles ... Stiles, this is Isaac. He does great work ... obviously." Jackson mock flipped his hair over a shoulder.

Stiles smiled shyly and cleared his throat. "Hi, Isaac."

Isaac, to his credit, kept his cool over 'meeting' Stiles. They'd been friends in school ... close enough for birthday parties and sleepovers. Isaac had been miserable when Stiles disappeared and every parent of an omega had panicked. It had been a bad deal back then. Many terrified parents who blamed him for being careless had fueled Jackson’s self-hatred. Eventually, public attention had turned but Jackson remembered being a social outcast like yesterday. He’d overcompensated on everything after that and his foster father’s silent blame hadn’t helped at all. Small wonder he’d needed therapy.

Isaac, however, had been one of the few faithful. One of the few who never gave up hoping and Jackson loved the kid for it. When he'd been starting out in this job, Jackson had made sure to ask for only him. He’d come into his trust fund by then which no one had known about and he was starting to find his own way. Attention brought clients and eventually Isaac’s client base grew. His talent kept them coming back.

"So what are we doing today?” Isaac asked Stiles. Jackson could have kissed him.

Stiles looked at Jackson who shook his head. "Your hair, your choice, little omega. Isaac'll make sure you look awesome no matter what."

Isaac got Stiles seated and caped while the omega fretted. Then he got behind the chair and lifted out Stiles' long locks.

"You can do it, Stiles," Jackson urged.

Stiles swallowed and met Isaac's gaze in the mirror. The other omega smiled gently at him.

"Do you want your hair as short as his?"

Head shake.

"Shorter?"

Grin, head shake.

"Ok ... can I suggest something?"

Nod.

"Let's take off this much," Isaac held out the strands to show his aggressive intent. "You'll find it a lot easier to manage and it'll match your face shape better."

Stiles nodded but then shot a quick look at Jackson.

“Your hair, your choice, Stiles – but I like it.”

Stiles preened and Isaac chuckled. He looked at the alpha. "I like him ... Not a lot of small talk."

* * *

Stiles followed Isaac to get his hair washed. He bit his lower lip. Isaac seemed to understand the hesitation.

“It’s ok, Stiles … just sit here and lean back … I’ll do the rest.”

Stiles shivered when the water hit his scalp and was stunned at how good it felt. Isaac purred softly as he washed, something he often did with his favorite clients. An omega purr was calming for every designation but between omegas it was more ... it meant _friend_ and _trust_ and most of all ... _safe_. Stiles unconsciously purred back as his eyes slid shut and he drowsed under Isaac's hands.

The rest of the haircut had Jackson in stitches. Stiles had always been a mischievous kid and a curious one. Now that he was relaxed and feeling safe with alpha and newfound friend nearby, that part emerged. He asked about everything Isaac did and wanted to look at and touch everything. Jackson felt his heart constrict at Isaac's seemingly infinite patience. He cancelled appointments and walked Stiles through two hours of a haircut and style that should have taken maybe 45. When they left, Isaac pulled Jackson aside and said, "You bring him back any time ... and call me if things get ... bad. Sometimes just having another omega in the room can help."

Jackson nodded. “Thanks, Isaac … for everything. That’s the most I’ve seen him talk or laugh since he got home.”

“I’m glad he’s back, Jackson. I really am.”

* * *

Stiles balked, however, when they pulled up at the police station.

"Jax ..."

"It's ok, kiddo." Jackson said softly. "I'm here and so is the sheriff ... and _he_ has a gun."

"He wouldn't hurt him, right???"

Jackson smirked. "Why ... thought you were scared."

Stiles blushed. "I don’t want you mad."

"Kiddo, I’m not going to get mad, ok? _Something_ made you do a double-take over him … what was it?” Jackson asked.

Stiles shrugged. “He smells really good … I never met an alpha that smelled that good before … I mean …”

Jackson frowned. “Stiles … you know I don’t own you, right?”

Stiles nodded. He picked at the hem of his t-shirt. “I know you don’t want me, alpha … “

“Not true, little omega,” Jackson said, making Stiles look up. “Stiles … one of these days you’ll understand but until then you need to know that I … well, that I love you a lot, kiddo. It’s not mating love … more like family.”

Stiles shook his head. “Why? You keep calling me little brother too …”

“That’s how I feel about you … like you’re my little brother. As to why … you’ll get it eventually. Now … do you want to meet this alpha or what?”

"Will you be the one he pays to fuck me?"

And just like that, Jackson fell from his cloud of _“We're making great progress”_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally it couldn't be easy ...

Stiles sat in the sheriff’s office while Jackson and the other man talked in an adjoining room. He felt nothing but confusion and he hated that … at least in the stable he’d known what he was supposed to do and when. Things that got him punished were avoided and anything that got him a day off or maybe one of the drug ‘treats’ was to be desired. It was easy. Stiles was gradually beginning to understand that outside the complex walls it was also considered wrong but out here things were so complicated.

Jackson had nearly swallowed his tongue when Stiles asked if he would be the broker for his services being offered to the dark alpha. Stiles sighed unhappily. He liked Jackson … he didn’t really understand why the alpha kept referring to him as family but he’d played ‘house’ with enough alphas at the complex to know that was a thing with a lot of them. Stiles stood and stretched. He walked around the office a little. Stiles hated being still and Jackson hadn’t told him he _had_ to stay seated. It was amazing how easily he could interpret alpha commands from Jackson now to suit himself. It was almost fun.

Opening the door, Stiles only meant to step out into the hallway and watch the activity of the station, but a scent that had been faint when they’d arrived suddenly assaulted his senses. Cinnamon. Leather. Musk. His alpha was nearby.

 _‘My’ alpha?_ Stiles thought. He considered that for a moment and decided he liked it.

Walking down the hall, Stiles could scent Jackson and the sheriff nearby but the dark alpha’s scent was growing stronger. The closer he got, the less he cared about wrong or right behavior – he just wanted to see the alpha. _His_ alpha.

* * *

Derek was reviewing one of the files regarding Stiles’ case when he scented something. Sweet, biting spearmint drifted into his nose and he suddenly wanted to blend his own scent with it. Standing, Derek went to the door of the office and opened it just as Stiles came within arm’s reach. The two stared at one another and it took everything Derek had not to drag the omega into the room. He clenched his jaw tightly.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek growled.

Stiles stood, dumbstruck. He couldn’t have moved if he’d wanted to – and the last thing he wanted at that moment was to be anywhere but all over this alpha. Stiles blinked in shock … he felt as he did when the drugs at the complex sent him into a false heat. He shivered and every omega instinct he had kicked in telling him to seduce.

Derek caught the shift in Stiles’ scent from simple attraction to outright lust. He gripped the doorframe hard enough that the wood creaked. Turning his head, he bellowed, “ _STILINSKI!”_

Derek hated the look on Stiles’ face when he stepped back into the office, closed the door and locked it. Stiles hit the door a minute later, pressing his palms against the glass.

“Alpha, no!”

Half the station had appeared at Derek’s shout and Jackson was moving through all of them to get to Stiles. The sheriff got into the room while Jackson held Stiles at bay. He winced at the scent of an alpha headed toward rut.

“What the hell is going on, Hale?”

“Your … son … might ... be my … mate,” Derek panted. “God … it _hurts_ …”

“Your _mate_? You son of a bitch … if you knew …” John growled.

Derek looked up, his eyes darkening with anger. “ _Knew?_ If I … knew … ? No one … _knows_ … for certain … till it happens …”

“Jackson said you two were attracted to each other … you must have suspected …”

Derek groaned. “Just that … _suspected_ … no evidence … of _this_ …”

“ _No! No I don’t wanna go … Jackson noooo! Please … Derrreeeeck!”_ Stiles yelled the entire way down the hall as Jackson bodily carried the omega away.

* * *

Jackson knew the station as well as his own house. He’d grown up playing in this building. He looked around and barked at Parrish.

“Deputy … get one of the cells open … I’ve gotta keep him away from Hale until we get this sorted out,” Jackson said.

Parrish nodded and watched as Jackson carried Stiles into a cell. The omega screamed and fought but Jackson was stronger. He let Parrish lock them both in because Stiles was hysterical. Tears streamed down the omega’s face and he whined.

“Jackson … please … please … I’m sorry … I’ll do whatever you want … just let me … he’s _hurting_ … Jackson …”

Jackson groaned. This was deteriorating … if this was really a mating imperative, it would soon begin to overwhelm the omega. Stiles was in no shape to be under that sort of physical stress.

“Come on, little brother, calm down … he’s ok … he wouldn’t want you all freaked out like this, alright?” Jackson soothed.

It took a bit, but gradually, Stiles calmed enough to sit on the cot with Jackson and lean against him, shaking. He was worse than confused now.

“Why, Jax … why can’t I see him?”

Jackson sighed. “Stiles, you’re not completely healed yet … and you don’t even _know_ him. Hell, _I_ don’t know him. I need to make sure he’s going to be good to you.”

“Why?” Stiles sniffled. “He’s my alpha … he can do –“

“Ok, one:  I don't care if he is your alpha, he _can’t_ do whatever he wants with you, baby brother. Two:  we don't _know_ that he's your alpha yet.  You’ve had enough of that shit to last you for your entire life … don’t you get it? I won’t let you get hurt again.”

Stiles whimpered and then whispered faintly, “But I _want_ him … I’ve never _wanted_ an alpha … not really …”

Jackson groaned. “I know, kiddo. I know.” He kissed Stiles’ hair. “It’ll be ok, kid. Derek separated himself so he could stay in control. You may be his mate, Stiles.”

“M-mate? Me?”

Stiles incredulous expression made Jackson’s lips quirk into a grin. “Why the surprise? You were attracted to him …”

Stiles nodded. “But why would _I_ be his mate … I’m just an omega whore ---“

“Whoa!” Jackson yelped. “What the hell, Stiles? You’ve never said that before.”

“It’s what they told us … what the boss told us … sometimes omegas would say an alpha asked to be their mate … if they made a big fuss over it –“ Stiles broke off uneasily.

“Go on … what happened if an omega said an alpha wanted them as a mate?”

“They … well, they went away,” Stiles said.

Jackson felt the blood drain out of his face. He wondered how many omegas ‘went away’ during Stiles’ seven years in the stable. Jackson began to wonder how many bullets Stiles had dodged during his time there.

“They … the boss told you alphas didn’t _want_ you to be their mates?”

Stiles nodded. “He said we were used merchandise … whores … no alpha wanted a whore for a mate so we better make do with what we had.”

Jackson hugged Stiles tightly. “Any alpha … and I mean _any_ alpha would be lucky to have you for a mate, baby brother. You’re awesome –“

“Rare and awesome … like Batman,” Stiles interrupted.

Jackson froze and pulled back. “What – what did you say?”

“You said I was rare and awesome … like Batman,” Stiles said again. Then he realized what he’d said and frowned. “But … I remember that … from … “

Before things could go sideways, the door to the cell area opened and the sheriff entered with Derek beside him … hands cuffed behind him. Jackson was on his feet and putting himself between Stiles and Derek.

“Dad … ?”

John waved his hand. “It’s ok … Derek asked me to take measures but I think it’s a real imperative, Jackson.”

Derek swallowed hard. “Can I – can I … see … him?”

Jackson held Stiles back from darting around him. “Easy little brother … go slow. Hale … you get outta line and these bars won’t hold me, you understand?”

Derek gave Jackson a glare. “Why the fuck do you think I’m handcuffed?”

“Enough,” John grumbled. “Alphas, behave.”

In a sick parody of a normal ‘first meet’, Jackson stood beside Stiles at the bars while John held Derek in place on the other side. Derek put his forehead against the bars and Stiles did the same, his hands coming up to stroke Derek’s face. The omega sighed happily.

“Hi, I’m Stiles.”

Derek blinked and went nearly cross-eyed looking at the whiskey-gold gaze. “I know.  I’m Derek.”

Stiles began to purr softly and Derek rumbled back. Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat although he didn’t know if it was because he didn’t want his little brother to be mating so soon or if he wished he could find the same thing.

“Okay, okay, you two,” the sheriff said. “Break it up.”

Stiles whined softly as Jackson eased him back from the bars. Derek took two large steps back from the cell bars and several deep breaths. He looked at the sheriff, tearing his eyes from Stiles with an effort.

“I’ll contact the bureau and have them assign Agent McCall as lead on this case. I want him to see a specialist … someone objective. We have to make sure this is legitimate,” Derek said. Now that he’d been able to make physical contact with Stiles, he felt calmer. He felt better seeing how gentle Jackson was with the younger man. Stiles’ family would protect him from Derek if need be although the alpha desperately hoped that wouldn’t be necessary.

Jackson hated to admit it, but Derek’s words made sense. Deaton had said as much … omegas fresh out of trauma like the stables would be reaching for any stability they could find. Derek was a strong, viable mate and that alone could have triggered Stiles’ instincts.

“You need to be around each other, though … at least a little or it’ll overwhelm him,” Jackson said.

Derek nodded, grateful Jackson was aware. “I know. A neutral spot, though … more scents to confuse the issue is usually best … it helps keep us from imprinting too strongly on one another.”

Jackson smiled. “I know just the place.”

* * *

“Wait, let me get this straight. You found your little brother … he’s been home for a few weeks and he managed to find his _mate?_ The same mate that happens to be the FBI agent in charge of his case. His case where he’s been locked up in some hell-hole of an omega stable being train fucked by alphas,” Danny said, his voice full of stunned disbelief.

Ethan growled darkly. “How the hell do you even know this Hale guy is aboveboard?”

Jackson shrugged. “I don’t.” He leaned forward with his best playboy smile aimed at Danny. “That’s where I need your mad research skills … I know all about his decorations as an agent and he did a tour overseas, but his sister was a stable omega who killed herself and I know it did a number on their family.”

Danny snorted. “Like you had to ask … I’ll dig up whatever there is on this guy. But why do you need the club?”

“The mating imperative,” Ethan muttered.

Jackson nodded. Danny raised an eyebrow at his mate. He was a beta so they hadn’t had to deal with the instinct that drove alphas and omegas to one another. “How do you --?”

Ethan sighed. “Long story, handsome. I went through it … long before I met you. She … it wasn’t real but it sure as hell felt like it. I had to be around her … I had to have her scent as often as I could. She took something that forced her pheromone production up … she was trying to trap an alpha and dumbass that I was at the time, I fell for it. Aiden caught us before it got too far, but if what you say is right, Stiles is going to need Derek like air before long. And vice versa. If they’re kept apart … it gets seriously fucked up and fast.”

“You never told me that,” Danny said softly, putting his hand on Ethan’s.

The alpha squeezed back and looked fondly at his mate. “I got lucky and Aiden got me out of there. We moved here and I met you … it didn’t seem important anymore.”

Jackson cleared his throat and the mates looked over, amused. “Yeah … have your lovey dovey moments later … the reason I need the club is all the scents. Derek said it’ll keep him from imprinting on Stiles too fast.”

Ethan nodded. “Smart. I can get Aiden out here too and we can cover them while they meet. Omega close to heat, though … maybe we should take blockers. I’m cool but Aiden and Lyds haven’t finalized –“

Ethan broke off realizing what he’d just let slip. Jackson felt his heart crack a little but there really wasn’t anything he could say. Lydia was free to make her own choices now. And apparently, he wasn’t one of them.

“It’s ok … they were already together when we broke up ... yes, Danny, I _knew_.  I’ve kind of made my peace with that,” Jackson said softly.

“Sorry, man,” Danny said.

Jackson shrugged. “No one to blame but me … for most of it anyway. But you’re right … if they haven’t bonded then blockers are a good idea. I think I’ll call Isaac too … he and Stiles met the other day and really hit it off.”

“Another omega will help. So now we have three alphas, an omega and a couple of beta as guard dogs,” Danny mused. “When do they meet with the specialist?”

“Christopher Argent is flying out … they’ll meet day after tomorrow,” Jackson said. “Hopefully only two days.”

“What happens if it’s not real?” Danny asked.

Ethan and Jackson shared a look. Ethan knew the pain of withdrawals first hand, Jackson only from what Deaton had explained over the phone. “I don’t think I want to know, Danny. I really don’t.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Traumatic flashback, use of derogatory language toward omegas.

Jackson glanced over Danny’s report on Derek while the data’s subject sat down below in the club at a table across from Stiles. He’d retreated to the office to give them _some_ privacy. Aiden and Ethan stood guard on either side of the club floor and Isaac was perched on the bar reading on his phone.

Stiles sipped on his cherry Coke and tried not to stare directly at the alpha. He might have let a squeak escape when Derek shifted in his chair suddenly but he thought he would deny it later. The alpha froze and then released a sigh.

“Stiles … Stiles, look at me,” Derek rumbled.

Stiles peered up at Derek. The alpha swallowed hard when the amber gaze appeared through the dark lashes. He mentally fieldstripped a rifle in his head to keep himself focused but he knew the omega was picking up on his reaction. Stiles was fidgeting twice as bad.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, Stiles. I promise I won’t hurt you,” Derek said.

Stiles ducked his head. “I know, alpha. I –“

“Derek.”

Stiles looked up again. “What?”

“Derek … call me Derek. You’re not in the stable … I’m not ‘alpha’ and you’re not ‘omega’. Your name is Stiles and that’s what I’m going to call you, ok?”

Stiles felt his mouth go dry. Derek’s voice washed over him like a wave and he couldn’t think for a second. Then the underlying command in the statement hit him and Stiles nodded. “O-ok, Derek.”

* * *

“Talkative pair, aren’t they?” Danny muttered.

Jackson snorted.  He was reading the report Danny had put together on Derek. “Yeah, between tall and grumpy and Stiles trying to remember how to carry a conversation that goes beyond ‘yes, alpha’, they make a real chatty couple.”

Jackson sighed. At home last night, it had been a different story … Stiles had done nothing _but_ talk about Derek. His eyes. His hair. His smile – although Jackson didn’t remember seeing the grumpy alpha smile. His hands. His eyes again. Jackson had been amused but concerned. He hoped the bond was real … Jackson didn’t think Stiles could take a rejection. He was emotionally too fragile.

Jackson noted a few run-ins with the law in Derek’s file but nothing too out there … hell, Jackson’s own jacket was a little on the thick side and he was the sheriff’s son. Cora, the younger sister, had left a hole in the family from what Jackson could make out. He could well understand that … Derek’s parents had been shattered. His uncle had gone just a little sideways from the looks of it but there was nothing to suggest that Derek Hale was anything other than a fine, upstanding member of society. Danny’d even included financials and Jackson was a little surprised to see that the Hale family was just about as well off as they came. If this mating was real, Stiles wouldn’t want for much.

Jackson idly wondered if he’d ever find someone like Stiles for himself. He’d loved Lydia but it hadn’t been the connection he’d witnessed between Derek and Stiles yesterday. He chided himself for being a romantic sap.

_You had your chance, Whittemore. It’s Stiles’ turn now._

* * *

“Stiles? Are you happy with Jackson?” Derek asked, struggling to find something to discuss.

Stiles nodded. “He’s a good big brother.”

“Good. He seems like a nice guy.”

Stiles studied his glass a minute, chewing on his lip. Derek looked up at the ceiling abruptly. He wanted this omega physically like he’d never wanted _anyone_ before. If the _emotional_ bond wasn’t real, he had no idea what he was going to do.

“Derek?”

Derek looked back at the omega.

“Do you … Jackson said you wouldn’t but … are you – do you --?”

“It’s ok, Stiles … just ask.”

Stiles took a deep breath. Jackson had assured him again and again that Derek didn’t care about his past, but his head was replaying a thousand things he’d been taught before. Staring at his glass trying to form the question, suddenly all Stiles could hear were the alphas at the complex. Voices overlapped, taunting, teasing, cajoling … whispers reminded him of what he was … why no one would want him … why he was worthless.

_… bend over, sweet baby boy … show daddy your hole … love it when you scream, omega … you want it bad don’t you, omega … gotta have that cock, don’t you, omega … take it, omega … take it all, omega … knot-sluts don’t have mates … omega bitch, no one wants you … suck me … fuck me … take it … love it … bitch … bitch … bitch … …_

“Stiles!” Derek barked.

Stiles’ eyes had glazed over and wherever he’d gone in his head, it hadn’t been pretty. Stiles had fallen backwards out of the chair. Now he was scrambling back from Derek like a crab. Jackson burst out of the office, slid down the stairs and hit the floor at a run. Upon spotting him, Stiles ran for his brother. Jackson enfolded him in a tight hug, holding the shaking omega. Isaac was suddenly beside them, gently stroking Stiles’ hair and talking to Jackson who gradually began to register the words.

“It wasn’t Derek … Stiles went somewhere … memories or something … Derek didn’t do anything, Jackson … it wasn’t him,” Isaac said.

Jackson nodded curtly, knowing Isaac was trying to avoid an alpha rage. He looked over at Derek who’d jammed his fists into his pockets and looked completely and utterly at sea. He knew the feeling – wanting to make it better and make Stiles’ sweet omega scent lose the bitter tint. He kissed Stiles’ hair, nuzzling against his brother’s temple and letting the young man scent him. Stiles was whispering against him and it took Jackson a minute to figure out what he was saying.

“ … not good enough … not good enough … won’t want me … won’t want me … bitch omega … not good enough …”

“Hey, hey, hey …. “ Jackson soothed, framing Stiles’ tear-stained face with his hands. “Stop … stop it, baby brother. That’s not true … not at all …”

“Yes it is! He can’t want me … he thinks he does but he won’t … he’ll know … he’ll hate me … “

“Stiles?” Derek whispered brokenly.

The omega froze, eyes wide. He looked over Jackson’s shoulder at Derek. The alpha had arrived dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He looked a lot younger than he normally did and the way his hands were stuck into the pockets of his jacket made him seem even less like the alpha FBI agent he was. Stiles whimpered.

“Stiles … please … I don’t care … that’s not what I think of you … it’s not … really,” Derek pleaded softly. “You’re just Stiles to me … none of that other stuff is true … “

Stiles wiped at his eyes and stared at the floor. “The alphas always said we were … always called us omega bitches … said … “

“Doesn’t matter what they said,” Derek broke in. “Jackson doesn’t think about you like that … do you trust him?”

Stiles’ eyes darted to Jackson’s and away again. He nodded. Derek took a step closer. “Isaac doesn’t think about you like that … do you trust him?”

Stiles’ turned his head slightly to Isaac and nodded but didn’t look up. Derek took another step closer. “The sheriff doesn’t think about you like that … neither does anyone else here … including me. Can you trust us?”

Stiles leaned against Jackson who gently nuzzled Stiles’ hair. “It’s ok, little omega … he’s not lying to you. Promise.”

Stiles looked up at Jackson, face red. “S-sorry ..”

Jackson ran a hand through Stiles’ hair. “No need to be … ever. You got spooked … lotta people lied to you before now … you’re gonna get spooked and that’s ok. I promise you, kiddo, that is absolutely ok.”

An unfamiliar voice cleared a throat and Stiles jumped, moving closer to Jackson. Isaac bracketed him from the other side. A beta stood near one of the entrances beside the sheriff. Derek’s face lightened as he recognized the man.

“Chris … you got in early,” Derek said, walking over to shake the man’s hand.

Jackson kept a tight hold of Stiles as the men talked. Tears still fell down Stiles’ face but he wasn’t shaking any longer. Isaac’s presence helped, Jackson could tell.

“It’s gonna be ok, baby brother. One way or another, it’s gonna be ok,” Jackson promised. “I’m not going anywhere. You’ve still got me no matter what.”

“Love you, Jax,” Stiles murmured against Jackson’s slightly damp shirt.

Jackson blinked back sudden tears. It was the first time since his return that Stiles had said the words. Jackson exhaled shakily.

“Love you too, kiddo. Love you too,” he said.

Isaac smiled softly at the two brothers. He knew it was hard on Jackson since Stiles remembered nothing of their previous life together. It had hurt realizing that much at the salon. Despite everything, however, Isaac could still see a ghost of the person Stiles had been before the abduction. He hoped Jackson or even Derek was able to bring that out and give it life again. Noticing movement from the betas and Derek, Isaac moved to put himself in front of Stiles as the approached. He felt Jackson give his shoulder a quick squeeze and tingled straight down to his toes. Isaac smiled inwardly.

 _Alpha approval … best drug in the universe for an omega,_ he mused.

Derek spoke first.

“Jackson? Stiles?”

Jackson urged Stiles to look up as they faced Derek. The alpha smiled faintly.

“This is Chris Argent … he’s the specialist I mentioned. Can he talk to you?”

Jackson nodded after a glance at Stiles to ensure the omega was ok. Chris smiled, blue eyes bright. They walked over to the table again, Isaac moving off to resume his perch at the bar. Danny took drink orders and waved off Jackson’s protest when he said he was closing the club for the night.

When he returned with the drinks, Derek said, “Danny, you don’t have to …”

“Not doing it for you, Agent Hale. Jackson’s been my best friend since kindergarten. Stiles is his family which makes him _my_ family,” Danny replied. “Anything for family, Agent Hale. _Anything_.”

Derek nodded somberly. He could easily grasp that … it was how he’d been raised as well. He was a little in awe of Jackson’s network of friends and family. It was somewhat daunting but he was beginning to realize he’d move Heaven and Hell for Stiles even after such a short time around the omega. If this wasn’t a real bonding, Derek was debating joining the nearest monastery.

“Well,” Chris said. “The sheriff filled me in on what he witnessed and I have Derek’s viewpoint on events. Stiles … can you tell me what happened yesterday?”

Stiles, who’d pulled his chair so close he was all but sitting in Jackson’s lap, looked over at his brother who nodded. Stiles took a drink of his Coke and spoke quietly.

“I smelled the alpha … Derek … and went to find him. He … I could tell he wanted me but he locked himself in his office and then Jackson took me away.”

Chris made a note. “Ok … and how did you know Derek wanted to be near you?”

Stiles frowned. “I could smell it.”

“What exactly did you smell, Stiles? Lust? Desire? Possessiveness?”

Stiles thought for a moment and shook his head. “He was … “ Stiles paused and looked at Derek in wonder. “He was _happy_ … but then he got scared … that’s when he locked the door.”

Derek felt his face grow warm. He hated talking about this in front of so many others, but since it had happened in such a public venue and Stiles was so fragile, there was nothing to be done but endure. Chris made a non-committal noise.

“How did _you_ feel, Stiles? Were you scared? Nervous?”

The omega shook his head again and blushed. “I wanted him … a lot.”

“Wanted him how?” Chris asked. “Sexually? As a mate? A friend?”

Stiles blushed harder. He looked down to his lap. “Sex.” He looked up suddenly. “Is that bad?”

Chris smiled gently. “Not at all. Not at all … normal, in fact. Did you think about being Derek’s mate at all?”

“Mate? I can’t –“ Stiles broke off when he felt Jackson tense. “I’m sorry, Jax … don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad at you, kiddo.” Jackson sighed.

Chris frowned. “Stiles … why do you not think you can be Derek’s mate?”

Stiles hunched in on himself, prompting Jackson to press his nose against his brother’s temple. He did not answer so Chris looked at Jackson.

“He … it’s ok, kiddo … they told him at the stable that no alpha would want him because of what he was,” Jackson ground out. “That what they did to him made him … less, somehow.”

Chris nodded. “Common enough technique … Stiles, it’s alright. You don’t have to worry about that right now. I just want to know how you feel about Derek right now … especially what he did a minute ago when you had the flashback.”

Stiles looked up, confused. Jackson and Derek were both frowning, replaying the moment in their heads.

“I don’t … I heard him yell and then I just had to get away. I didn’t want to see him looking at me like … like the alphas always did …” Stiles faded off.

“How did the alphas look at you, Stiles?” Chris asked.

“Like I made them sick,” Stiles said sadly.

Jackson looked at his brother. “He didn’t do that, kiddo. Derek backed off … he didn’t want to scare you … he was worried. You didn’t pick up on that?”

Stiles shook his head and peered at Derek shyly. “You were worried?”

Derek ran a hand over his face. “Hell yes I was worried … you shut down and then you started shaking like a leaf! Then you were running for Jackson.”

Chris noted something. He looked at Stiles. “I was watching when it happened, Stiles. Me and the sheriff. Derek showed classic alpha protective instincts towards you … not disgust. He was able to maintain control and even recognized your need to find support from a trusted alpha. No … from everything I’ve seen so far, this isn’t a false bonding brought on by PTSD. It’s legitimate.” He took off his glasses. “I want to meet with you both while I’m here … Stiles … do you have a therapist?”

Stiles shook his head and blushed. Jackson chuckled. “We, uh, tried one … she didn’t work out.”

“No worries … I can recommend one. She’s an omega herself which oftentimes helps,” Chris said softly. “Her name Kira Yukimura.”  Chris stood. “Well, I think we’re done here … and I don’t think you need half of Beacon Hills to oversee these two,” he looked at Jackson. “Judging from all the stomach growling I hear, I suggest dinner.”

“Can we have pizza again, Jax?” Stiles piped up with a hopeful expression.  Jackson grinned back, thinking to himself that Hale was seriously fucked if he thought he'd _ever_ be able to say 'no' to that face.  Judging from the helpless look the alpha was giving Stiles, it was already too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past non-con sex and methods of coercion. Also ... this one is gonna hurt. A lot. Keep the faith.

Stiles had been awake for hours, unable to stop thinking about his dark alpha. The rest of the evening had been like a dream after Chris Argent left. They’d ordered in pizza and had an impromptu party at the club. Aiden and Ethan had done tricks making the drinks (Stiles despised alcohol so he stuck to his Coke) and it had been very relaxed and fun. Stiles hadn’t laughed so much … _ever_. And watching Derek had been … well, it was definitely fueling thoughts the likes of which Stiles never believed he would enjoy.

Sex had never been enjoyable for Stiles. Not in any measurable way. He barely remembered his first time, which had been a drug-compelled heat. Every time after that had involved drugs, restraints or some other method of making him do what he didn’t want to do. Not once in all the past seven years could Stiles remember having sex willingly. Now he was wondering what it might be like to actually _want_ the alpha he slept with – could he please an alpha without drugs in his system? Without the games? Would it still hurt? Stiles shivered as memories began to spiral through his brain.

Reaching under his pillow, Stiles dragged out Jackson’s jersey and pulled it on over his bare chest. Clothes were still a novelty to Stiles … unless he was moving outside his room, Stiles had worn nothing at the complex. It was just second nature to be naked. He hated shoes and was pulling them off the minute he got in the house usually, but Jackson didn’t mind that so much.

Jackson. Stiles smiled at the thought of his alpha brother. In such a short amount of time, they’d gone from strangers to alpha/omega to friends to family. It was a fast progression that made his head spin but it felt oddly _right_. Jackson had been his buffer in a world he still didn’t trust. He was protective and loving – two things Stiles had suffered a dearth of over the past seven years.

 _Wish you’d been there that first night, Jax,_ Stiles thought. _You’d have stopped them … you wouldn’t have let them hurt me._

Stiles sat on his bed, knees hugged against his chest. He studied the shadowed shapes in his room and let a memory he usually avoided come to surface. Alone, nude and chained to a metal bed frame, Stiles had cried and yelled and pulled on his restraints until his skin tore and bled. He’d been given drugs to put him into a false heat and they were strong. He was so far gone into needing an alpha he was in serious pain. That was when the boss had appeared. Broad shouldered, muscular, head shaved … the boss had walked into the room more than ready for the new omega. Stiles hadn’t wanted the man to touch him but he couldn’t help himself. He begged for it. He begged to be fucked and promised to do whatever the alpha told him to do so long as he made it stop hurting. Stiles could hear his own voice even now … high-pitched with youth, full of confusion and fear. He winced as the memory of the first penetration came back to him. It had hurt so bad. So very bad. He remembered calling out to someone … anyone … to save him. In the room alone later, he’d begged to go home.

_“Please let me go home … please … daddy … daddy please find me … please find me … daddy where are you … jax please don’t leave me here … please jax please please please I’ll be good … don’t leave me here … I’m sorry … jax …”_

Stiles’ head snapped up and he stared into the dark with wide, luminous eyes. He _remembered._

* * *

Jackson jerked awake. Shrugging off grogginess, Jackson found himself staring at Stiles who was standing beside his bed, shaking and crying. All he could scent was raw pain and fear from Stiles.

“Stiles? What the --?” Jackson asked hoarsely, reaching for his brother.

Stiles stumbled backwards and fell on his rear. Jackson slid out of bed, trying to figure out what was wrong. Stiles held his hands out, warding Jackson off. The alpha crouched in front of Stiles and frowned.

“Baby brother, what’s wrong? What is it?”

“You … you … you _left_ me!” Stiles screeched. “You _let them take me !_ You _told them it was ok! You gave me to them!”_

Jack fell back on his own rump at Stiles words, all the blood rushing to his head. “No … no no no .. Stiles, I didn’t … I swear … it wasn’t like that …”

“ _I remember … I screamed and screamed for you and you never came … daddy never came … you wanted me gone … you hated me!!”_

Stiles’ hysteria hit Jackson hard. All he could smell was the bitter, acrid sting of Stiles’ fear and pain. It triggered an abrupt and loud response.

_“I never wanted you gone!! I fucking loved you … I was so scared to call dad because I knew I’d fucked up big … I tried to find you I tried … I went out every day looking for you until they said you were gone and weren’t coming home … I tried to kill myself because dad blamed me … and he was right … I fucked up … oh god I fucked up so bad losing you … I never meant it … never wanted you to get hurt … I love you little omega … don’t hate me please don’t hate me I love you … I never wanted this … never wanted you hurt … please forgive me forgive me forgive me …”_

Jackson’s fury had burned off into misery and he was crying nearly as hard as Stiles. The omega stared at his brother who had his hair clenched in his fists and was hunched over rocking back and forth as the emotions of seven very long years hit him at once.

“…it wasn’t you …?” Stiles asked softly.

Jackson shook his head and hiccupped. “ _No_ … Stiles … _no …_ I’d _never_ have done that … _never_ … oh god little omega … you don’t think … you thought we did this _on purpose_ … all that time … ?”

Stiles gulped in air. “They said … you … _hated_ having an omega brother … that you left me alone so they could … could get me …”

Jackson surged across the space between them and crushed Stiles against him. He couldn’t stop crying. “ … bastards … they lied … they lied they lied they lied … please believe me they lied to you … I looked and looked … I’m so sorry I fucked up … so sorry … “

Stiles tentatively raised his arms the little he could move and then he was clutching Jackson. He wasn’t making coherent sounds, just blending his grief with his brother’s … and for some reason that felt right too.

* * *

Jackson woke up to the sound of soft snoring. Blinking, he slowly recalled the previous night’s events and then he tensed. The body curled into his own stirred lightly but then went back to snoring. Stiles’ head was tucked under his chin and his arms were wrapped around him. He frowned at what Stiles was wearing and then it dawned on him – his old lacrosse jersey.

Jackson had to get up but he didn’t want to bother his brother. Almost as if hearing his thoughts, Stiles disengaged himself sleepily and rolled over.

“Go, alpha … ‘m ok …” Stiles muttered, hugging a pillow and going right back under.

Jackson huffed a laugh and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth thoughtfully and then then went back to the bedroom. His brother was still snoring. Jackson pulled the covers over him and got dressed. Downstairs, Jackson ate a banana and was in process of going through his mail when tousle-headed Stiles came down the stairs. He looked uncertain.

Jackson wasn’t sure what to say. What was proper etiquette for learning your little brother, fresh home from seven year’s abduction thought you were the one who put him there? And how did Stiles need to act now that he knew Jackson really was his brother … and the sheriff was his biological father?

“Guess we have some shit to talk about now to the new counselor, huh?” Jackson offered.

Stiles bit his lower lip and nodded. He rubbed his forehead where one of his grainy headaches was working its way out.

“Is this gonna set you off … like before?” Jackson asked, suddenly worried.

Stiles shook his head. “Just headache … I think.”

Jackson found a bottle of ibuprofen he kept by the sink and offered it and a glass of water to Stiles. After, the omega made himself a piece of toast with peanut butter and nibbled on it slowly. Jackson started to get up when Stiles put his hand across the island and touched the alpha’s arm.

“I … believe you,” Stiles said.

Amber eyes met blue-green and the brothers were crying again. Jackson groaned as he wiped his eyes and handed Stiles a napkin. “Fuck this … we gotta get out of here before I dehydrate from crying.”

Stiles smiled. It faded as he asked, “Do we … have to tell … the sheriff … right now?”

Jackson blinked and shook his head. “Not until you’re ready, Stiles … but … he hurt for a long time too. More than me, maybe. Don’t make him wait too long, ok? He’s been missing you probably for what seems like forever.”

That seemed agreeable to Stiles. Looking out the window, he chewed on his lower lip. “Jax … do you … do you think Derek will still want me when he finds out about the pups?”

Jackson chuckled softly. “While I’d rather not ponder my little brother and Derek together … kiddo, I don’t think it’s going to make any difference to Derek. You’re his mate for all intents and purposes … that connection means he takes you as is … warts and all.”

“Warts? I don’t have warts, Jax,” Stiles protested.

Jackson pressed his nose against Stiles temple. “It’s a saying, you little goof. It means Derek isn’t going to see anything bad or wrong with you … he’ll take you as you are … and probably think you’re pretty close to perfect. If I had to place bets, I’d say grumpy alpha is in love with you.”

“He’s not grumpy,” Stiles said with a frown. “Everyone says that …”

“That’s because you’re the only one he smiles at, kiddo. And that’s ok,” Jackson said softly. “Just take it slow, ok? Mates on the tail end of all the hell you’ve been through is a big deal … he needs time to get used to it too. Ok?”

Stiles nodded. “Why do you think my head doesn’t hurt, Jackson?”

Jackson shrugged. “I dunno, kid. We can ask this Kira person about that … maybe cuz it just happened? You didn’t really go _looking_ for that memory.”

Stiles nodded and looked back out the window. “I don’t remember everything … just the shirt … and you. Your scent mostly.”

“You must have scented me six _thousand_ times after you presented, Stiles … you said you were trying to hone your omega senses to razor sharpness,” Jackson said, recalling suddenly how he’d rolled his eyes at his little brother. He looked at the omega realizing the true reason. “You were afraid I was going to disappear once you went to your new school.”

Stiles looked up and shrugged. “I don’t remember … did it embarrass you? Having an omega brother?”

“Not even in the least, little brother,” Jackson said, inhaling deeply of his brother’s smell that was more and more like what he recalled. “You were an awesome kid, Stiles … I was so proud of everything you did even when you were driving me clean up the wall. I was sorry for everything I ever did to make you sad or angry after you disappeared. I wished I’d never gotten upset with you … I felt like I wasted so much time hanging out with the guys and blowing you off.”

Stiles instinctively purred at Jackson and hugged him. “I won’t go with Derek if you don’t want me too, Jax.”

Jackson laughed abruptly. “You trying to get me killed? Like grumpy alpha is gonna let _me_ stop him from being around _you_ … good one, kid. I’ll be the first one in his face if he hurts you ever, but something tells me that anyone who lays a hand on you is gonna lose it.” Jackson took Stiles face in his hands. “I just want you safe and happy, little brother. It’s all I ever wanted … I don’t intend to fuck up my second chance.”

Stiles smiled. “Can we watch the next Star Wars movie? I liked the first one.”

“You got it…today is definitely a vegetable day. Lemme call dad and I’ll –“

Jackson never finished his statement as the door to his apartment slammed open and four very burly alphas stalked inside, guns out. Behind them came a taller alpha … one with a shaved head. He felt the bullet that hit him like a baseball bat had crashed into his shoulder. Stiles yelled but Jackson was sinking to the floor even as Stiles threw his body over him. Jackson shook his head trying to tell Stiles to run but nothing seemed to be coming out right. He fought to get up as one of the alphas pulled Stiles off Jackson and bodily threw him over one shoulder. Jackson felt a surge of pride at how fiercely Stiles was fighting. Omegas … never discount them in a fight.

He heard Stiles’ scream when he realized one of the alphas had a gun pointed right at his head. He thought he jerked out of the way but the world blew up in a roar and a flash of light. Darkness covered everything and it was quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update ... hope you like!

Ennis leaned in close to the cringing omega. He inhaled deeply. “Who was that alpha all over you, omega? Who did you let touch you?”

Stiles bit his lower lip and flinched when the alpha smacked his mouth.

“Stop that! You've forgotten everything I taught you, haven't you?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, I --”

The next hit was harder. Stiles ducked his head. “Did I just hear you _speak_ , omega?”

Alpha promises. Tears welled up in Stiles' eyes. Jax promised he'd never be hurt again. Jax was dead. Derek promised he would never leave. Derek would never find him. Stiles hung his head and fell silent. Good omegas didn’t talk unless told to. Stiles was a good omega.

* * *

“Ennis … Ennis, _listen_ to me,” came an insistent voice.

“ _What?!”_ Ennis snarled, turning away from Stiles.

Deputy Parrish looked at the alpha with some irritation, then turned on his heel and walked into the next room. Ennis glared at Stiles for a minute and then followed the other man.

Once the door was shut, Parrish growled. “Look … you have what you wanted. You _need_ to get out of town. I don’t know why you’re still here. Shooting the brother wasn’t part of the deal – you’re lucky he’s not dead.”

“I’ll leave when I’m ready to leave, Parrish. Not before.” Ennis said softly. “All those extra zeroes in your bank account? They mean _you_ belong to _me_ , you lowly piece of shit.”

Parrish winced. “Whatever … you’re taking a huge risk staying here. The FBI agent? Hale? He’s that kid’s _mate_. He –“

Parrish found his head snapping around from the force of Ennis’ fist. He collapsed to his knees. The man had a hammer of a right hook. Stunned, he looked up at the enraged alpha.

“The omega is _mine_ … he’s _always_ been mine. Since the day I brought his sweet ass to my stable, he’s been _mine_ ,” Ennis snarled.

Parrish rubbed his jaw. “If he’s yours why the hell --?”

“Because he’s _my_ omega and I can do whatever the hell I want with him … he brings in alphas spending money hand over fist but I never let him forget who he belongs to … who owns him,” Ennis grinned. “Erica, that bitch … she took him away from me but he’s back where he belongs. And when I kill Agent Hale, I’m sure he won’t _ever_ forget again.”

* * *

Stiles huddled in the corner, listening to Ennis rant. The thin wall let him hear the alpha’s voice and what he heard filled him with dread and confusion. Stiles could see days and years in front of him, endless and full of no hope. For so long, Stiles had believed his worth lay only in his body and the pleasure he could give alphas but Jackson had shown him that wasn’t true. Stiles had believed he would never be worthy of an alpha mate of his own but Derek had proven him wrong. He wondered, for the first time, if he had the strength to fight back.

He feared Ennis with good cause – Stiles had not lied when he told about omegas that simply disappeared because they’d displeased the alpha. Stiles had been grieving for Jackson but he’d just heard Deputy Parrish say his brother was alive. If Jackson was alive, then Stiles knew his brother would be looking for him. Derek was his mate … he felt that as surely as the concrete floor beneath him. Derek would be looking for him. He was still uncertain about the sheriff, but be trusted Jackson and if the sheriff was really his father … Stiles realized he had family that had never given up on him for the past seven years and they would never give up on him now. He had to survive.

* * *

“Everything. I gave you fucking _everything_ , omega,” Ennis snarled as he slammed his hips into Stiles’ body repeatedly. The omega was restrained spread-eagled face-down on Ennis’ bed – a ball-gag muffled the cries of pain. “That bitch Erica got you out … but you didn’t come home like I taught you. No … you thought you knew better … thought you could stay out there.” Ennis pulled back only to push back into Stiles. He relished the muffled wail the omega released. “You belong to me, omega … always have, always will. You carried all three of _my_ pups, remember that? _MY_ pups … _I_ bred you. What alpha’s gonna want a used up bitch like you? That FBI bastard, Hale? You think _he’d_ want you after he found out you got knocked up _three_ times? Not likely. His family wouldn’t stand for it … all papered and pedigreed. No way they’d have let a little slut mutt like you sully the line.”

Tears stained the pillow beneath Stiles’ head. He kept smelling his alpha’s scent … leather and spice … Derek. _His_ alpha. His mate. Derek loved him, Stiles suddenly knew that.  Derek was going to be his alpha ... he'd claim Stiles and some day Stiles would carry _his_ pups.  He kept thinking about it and eventually he was able to fall into the memory of the green eyes.  He would survive if only to see those eyes again.

* * *

It was taking every bit of Derek’s self-control to stay silent during the briefing. He was glad Scott had already been assigned the case … he was proving to be the brilliant alpha leader Derek had suspected for a while now. Unfortunately, the very reason Scott was in charge was the reason Derek was sidelined and unable to do anything beyond listen. Stiles was his mate and as much as he hated to admit it, there was very little chance of him following any sort of procedure if he were to come within ten feet of the people who took him.

The sheriff had been asked to step aside for the very same reason. He sat next to Derek, his beta scent full of fury and his jaw clenched so tight, Derek thought he might actually be hearing it crack.

“I _thought_ my sons were under some sort of surveillance,” John Stilinski growled. “I _thought_ they were being watched to prevent this from happening _!”_

Scott looked miserable. “I know, sheriff, I know … we made an assumption that Stiles wasn’t a target anymore. No chatter has been heard that the brothel is even in this area any longer.”

“Obviously your “chatter” is _wrong_ … what I want to know now is what are you doing to _find my son_?” The sheriff barked, jumping up from his chair and pacing restlessly.

Derek spoke then. “We think … we think Ennis’ crew had inside help. We think you have a traitor in your midst, sheriff.”

John looked up then. “In _my_ office? Who?”

Derek shared a quick glance with Scott who nodded. “Parrish.”

Sheriff Stilinski froze. “He knows everything about Jackson … he’s got access to every file in this place.”

“We know,” Scott said softly. “Our analysts found a piece of code that allows someone to record keystrokes on any computer in your office. We traced the link to Parrish’s machine. We’re executing a warrant on his house now.”

“What? I should be there … I ---“ Stilinski froze. “You didn’t tell me in case I was in on it, did you?”

Scott’s misery was plain. “I’m so sorry, sheriff. I – there were a lot of rumors when Stiles’ disappeared the first time, you remember? A lot of folks blamed Jackson and then you … some people thought you might have sold him and just used the kidnapping lie to hide it.”

The sheriff sat down slowly. He ran a hand over his face, his scent no longer angry. Instead, it was full of heavy and deep sadness. “Yeah … yeah, you’re right. I actually forgot about that shit … I was too busy being angry at the universe for taking my wife _and_ my son.”

“You still had Jackson,” Scott said softly even though he knew the sheriff had blamed Jackson for Stiles’ loss as much as the public had.

“Yeah … and now you know why we’ve been estranged for the past seven years. I forgot I had another son … but I’ve had both of them back in my life now and I’ll be damned if I’m going to lose that to some sicko pimp,” John snarled.

Derek thought the man would have made an incredible alpha.

* * *

Stiles lay on his side on the exam table. Ennis’ “attention” had him hurting so badly inside he wondered if something was injured. He raised his head slightly when the medical tech walked over to him. He was a larger beta. Stiles hadn’t seen him often but he recalled him as being fairly gentle. He wasn’t prepared for the rough way his arm was jerked out and the scanner run over the tattoo that remained there.

“2437 … the boss said I was supposed to take care of you personally,” the beta growled. “My name’s Boyd … Erica was my fiancé.”

Stiles shivered. Erica had helped him escape before … and now he knew what had happened to her.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered.

Boyd grabbed Stiles chin tightly making the young man whimper.

“You’re _sorry_? Do you know what Ennis _did_ to her?” Boyd asked.

Stiles couldn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes from pain and fear. The shivers continued steadily. Boyd studied Stiles for a moment, then released him. He looked around the room. The other betas were busy and no one seemed to have noticed the exchange.

Boyd pulled up a cart with several syringes on it. Stiles shook his head weakly but he hurt so badly he could barely think. He didn’t want to get hurt again and he didn’t want to die.  He wanted to survive so his brother could teach him how to swim.  He wanted to live so he could finally hug his father.  He wanted to make it out alive so he could be with Derek for the rest of his days.

_Jax … Derek … daddy … please … I’m so scared …_

The words floated through Stiles’ brain as Boyd injected him with something. The pain faded abruptly but so did the world.

* * *

“ _STILES!_ ” Jackson screamed as he came awake in the hospital.

The intubation hose turned his scream into a choking fiasco with Melissa McCoy racing to his side along with the attending. He fought them for several minutes while they removed the tube. Then Jackson dragged in a deep breath and screamed again. “Stiles! Where’s Stiles!”

Melissa and the doctor looked at him unhappily. Jackson’s words were badly garbled. From the expression on the young man’s face, he was just realizing that what he was saying in his head wasn’t translating to his mouth. The alpha’s struggles became even more frantic.

_No no no … they have to hear me … they have to find him … Stiles is in danger … Stiles is in danger …_

Jackson sobbed softly to himself that night in restraints.  Melissa had apologized profusely but they had to do it to keep him from doing any further damage.  Then they'd sedated him.  Now awake again, Jackson lay staring at the dark ceiling of his room listening to the vitals monitors beeping quietly.  He pictured Stiles' soft smile and his gorgeous amber eyes.  He sniffed thinking that after all this time he might have found his little brother just to lose him again.  Jackson's heart was breaking when he heard a footstep.  Turning his head slightly, Jackson watched as Derek stepped into the moonlight coming into the room.

Derek looked at Stiles' brother, Jackson. The young alpha had managed to survive a shot to the head by luck and sheer stubbornness. The bullet had grazed his skull leaving fractures and massive swelling in its wake. Even now, Derek was a little shocked by it.

“I will find him, Jackson. I swear to God I will. I’m going to tear Ennis’ heart out and feed it to him, I promise you that.”

Jackson held one hand up as far as he could against the restraint and Derek took it.  The two alphas gripped one another in a silent promise that the amber-eyed omega they both loved was going to come home.  This time for good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so very long! I haven't forgotten my little omega! And many thanks to the readers who've found my goof about Boyd. I always appreciate the extra eyes since I beta my own work.

Stiles blinked awake to see Boyd glaring down at him. He shrank away, pulling himself close in an instinctive effort to escape the dark look. Stiles whimpered when Boyd gripped one forearm and pulled Stiles into a sitting position. The beta leaned close.

“You've never broken ... all the time you've been here and you've never broken,” Boyd muttered, his voice disbelieving.

Stiles frowned slightly. Never broken? Of course he broke ... he let himself get fucked for money on a daily basis after Ennis took his virginity. He let them give him drugs and grow his hair out so he could play a female when an alpha wanted a girl. He always went right back out to the main parlor every time to attract another alpha and he presented every time no matter how much it hurt. Of course he broke ... he didn't fight back like he suspects Jackson would have ... he just took it. Boyd's expression told Stiles he knows the thoughts racing through the omega's mind.

“You _survived_ , kid,” Boyd explained. “You took everything Ennis threw at you and you survived. You're sort of a legend around here.”

Stiles' frown deepen ed  in confusion. His training has returned somewhat and so he c ouldn't s peak but he cock ed his head to one side, wordlessly asking for more  explanation. Boyd nod ded , busying himself feeling along Stiles' ribs. H e pitched his voice so it won't carry  in a room full of betas that would gladly turn him over to Ennis for a small bonus.

“No other omega has survived as long as you,” Boyd said. “Most of them barely make it into their late teens. You're _twenty-two_ and you've been in Ennis' stables since you presented. That's next to unheard of ...  only one other one still works for Ennis even though he's not in the stables anymore.”

Stiles' eyes widened as he that thought settled into his brain. Another omega who survived the stables ... he wondered idly who it was but he couldn't be bothered to care really. Stiles looked at Boyd, still confused as to why the beta hasn't sent him back out to the parlor.

Boyd's hand stilled over the omega's ribs. They're taped as tightly as he can manage. Normally, he'd put a note in the file so that Ennis' handlers or Ennis himself would know that Stiles can't be paired with a too-aggressive alpha for a while or risk heavy damage. Heavy damage means Stiles laid up and not earning. Ennis is in such a bad-ass mood right now, a diagnosis like that could get someone disappeared. 

Stiles watched Boyd choose another syringe. He didn't bother to flinch away – he'd stopped doing that only days after he'd been abducted so long ago. The punishment was worse than whatever the injection was bound to be – Stiles has always been a quick learner. He felt the needle pierce skin and the sting of its withdrawal made him blink but he waited for a few long minutes before making a confused sound. Boyd smiled.

“Vitamin supplement,” the beta said calmly. “You'd subsist on potato chips if we let you, wouldn't you?”

Stiles allowed himself a tiny, tiny quirk of his mouth. In the stables, Stiles was never allowed junk food except as an extreme reward. Once he escaped, he could eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and pizza was a quick favorite. Jackson certainly never required him to eat a vegetable. Stiles wondered if Derek would – he could see the alpha insisting on healthy meals with no flavor. But even as the thought crossed his mind, Stiles knew he would gladly allow it. If he could look into those green eyes and smell that spiced leather scent again, Stiles knew he would willingly walk on his hands and knees for the rest of his days. 

“You need your strength,” Boyd continued to explain. “You won't get far otherwise. Here, put these on.”

Stiles stared in shock at the bundle Boyd handed him. Clothes. He's spent so long naked he hardly noticed it anymore. Clothes feel strange and unnatural to him but  not so much as the fact that one of Ennis' beta med-techs is the person trying to dress him. He jerked on  a set of scrubs and slipped  a pair of too-tight tennis shoes on his bare feet. Boyd led him out of the med-bay and down a hall he's never seen before. Boyd talked as they walked. 

“There are cameras and about five seconds after we breach that door, there will be guards after your ass,” Boyd said softly. “It's about six in the evening ... I'm going to point you toward the setting sun and you need to run. Run as fast and as hard as you can. Don't stop, don't look back. You'll cross the creek and the highway is right there. You have this one chance, Stiles. I can't give you anything else, I'm sorry.”

Stiles looked up in sudden fear. “You ...” His voice is creaky with disuse. “The alpha will kill you.”

“Yeah, he will ... but he already took my reason for living. Live and make sure she didn't die for nothing, ok?” Boyd looked down at Stiles, his eyes full of pain. “You're a fighter ... it's why she did what she did ... so prove it.”

Boyd opened the door and shoved Stiles out, turning him westward. Stiles did turn back, though.

“Thank you.”

He never knew what Boyd might have said. A sharp puff of air escapes the beta's throat as a bullet punches through his chest. Stiles whined and ran, stumbling but then getting his feet under him and running into the  growing darkness.

* * *

Derek drove far too fast down the highway. He knew it was chancy, there were deer and other woodland creatures that could make surprise appearances here and send him flying off into the ditch. Derek felt reckless, however, and so he kept his speed up but not  _too_ up.  His mind kept turning back to the last time he saw Stiles. Once the omega relaxed, he'd been absolutely breathtaking to Derek.  The spearmint scent had been so sweet in his nose, Derek wanted nothing more than to make the omega smile because each time he did, the smel l brightened and filled the room. 

L ost in thought, what he feared most happened.

* * *

Stiles ran through the forest, darting between trees.  He could hear shouts behind him. He jerked away from the bullets blowing up dirt in the ground around him. Even in the dark, Stiles knew he would be found and taken back to Ennis. He knew the alpha's men would have night-vision goggles or even lights to blind him – Stiles had little hope of making the highway but he ran anyway. 

Stiles remembered the way Derek had looked at him when he sat in the club. The way the gruff exterior softened and the green eyes filled with something like adoration. Not the blind lust he'd seen his entire life but true affection. More than that, there had been kindness ... kindness like what he had learned existed through Jackson. And his brother ... his older brother who had mourned him for so long ... Stiles snarled as he tripped and forced himself back up to run again. He had alphas that loved him ... he had a father he did not know. He had a life that had been stolen from him. Stiles decided he would run until they either shot him or his heart burst from the exertion. He ignored the branches whipping cuts into his face and arms. He ignored the twisted ankle from his fall. He ignored the sounds growing ever closer. Stiles simply ran. And when he finally tumbled down into a ditch and clambered up the other side, Stiles burst onto the highway in a blaze of light and screeching brakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected helps our boys ... and never fear, I do have plans for Ennis.

Stiles’ eyes went wide with fear when he stumbled into the path of the SUV. He cowered waiting for the impact but instead he heard screeching brakes and tires. Stiles watched in disbelief as the vehicle swerved away from him and flipped. Metal and torn fragments of fiberglass flew everywhere. Stiles hesitated for a moment … torn between seeing if the passengers were in one piece or just running for it. Something in the air, however, made up his mind.

Leather and spice. Derek’s scent.

With a stricken sound, Stiles ran for the smoking heap. Derek hung from his seatbelt with the deployed airbags around him. He groaned, not wanting to regain consciousness because it hurt so much but instinct forced him awake when he scented Stiles. He opened his eyes and saw the young omega crying silently while his slender hands roamed over Derek’s torso checking for injuries. It was the worst possible scenario and yet one of the best moments in Derek’s life. His omega. His sweet-smelling omega was alive and with him.

Stiles heard nothing but the thundering of his heart in his ears. Gone was his fear of being pursued. He was with his alpha … if they wanted him, they could try to take him. Stiles was done being separated from Derek. For the moment, however, he only wanted his Alpha to be alright. Stiles didn’t even hear the other car driving up on the scene until Derek growled low in his throat and began to struggle out of his seat despite the obvious pain.

“Alpha, what ---“ Stiles started.

He didn’t get any farther because a hand closed over his mouth with a gun muzzle pointed at his head.

“Don’t fight me, Stiles,” Deputy Parrish whispered harshly. He looked over the SUV wreckage and then back to Derek. “If you want him to live, you have to play dead, Derek. I know you don’t trust me but you have to if you want Ennis.”

Derek saw red but then something penetrated even his Alpha rage – the scent of another omega. A seriously stressed omega. He saw it register with Stiles too. Parrish’s lips quirked.

“I was his favorite until Stiles showed up. I don’t expect either of you to understand but I’m trying to make it right – you’ve got about five seconds to decide, Derek,” Parrish said softly.

Derek wondered how the hell Parrish had managed to function in the real world like this, passing himself off as something other than an omega. He realized that despite everything, he did believe the omega. Stiles looked over at Parrish and purred softly. Parrish winced.

“Please don’t … _please_ … “ Parrish pleaded, letting Stiles go and pressing his hands against his ears. “I can’t … I can’t do that anymore … he wouldn’t let me … made me stop …”

Derek flinched in pain and disbelief but he growled warningly.

“If you’re going to betray me, you better make damn sure you kill me … because otherwise I will find you and rip your heart out of your chest. If not me, his family will spend the rest of their days hounding you until you are dead and cold.”

Parrish recovered and snorted. “You think I’m scared of dying anymore, alpha? I’ve been praying for it since Ennis turned me out in favor of this one.” Parrish jerked his chin at Stiles. “Are we doing this?”

Derek and Stiles shared a look and Parrish nodded. He jerked Stiles back and fired into Derek’s chest. Stiles’ scream split the air and he fought desperately against Parrish as the man dragged him around the SUV and into the road. The other omega was stronger than any Stiles had ever known – he couldn't break free from the iron grip. The guards from Ennis’ compound were finally to the highway. Four of them walked out onto the asphalt clad in military camo clothing. They all held rifles. One of the guards snorted at Parrish holding a struggling Stiles.

“Aww, one bitch holdin’ another … need any help, sweetheart?”

The guards laughed, a couple of them slinging their weapons. Parrish regarded them coolly.

“I’m fine … you all Ennis bothered to send? I thought this one was his favorite.”

Two of the guards broke off to look in the SUV. They walked back, weapons over their shoulders.

“That FBI bastard … the tall one. He’s dead.”

Stiles wailed and slammed his head back, trying to knock Parrish to the ground. The lead guard walked over and backhanded the young omega. Stiles’ head snapped around and he hung limp in Parrish’s arms, stunned. The older omega sank to his knees, supporting Stiles against him.

“ _That’s_ how you deal with an unruly omega … but you wouldn’t know that, would you, bitch?” the guard said, his breath hot and stinking in Parrish’s face. The alpha inhaled deeply and grimaced. “You get tired of playing butch and smellin’ like ass, you come see me, you hear? Accordin’ to Ennis, you’re a pretty decent lay.”

Parrish’s eyes narrowed but he let a faint, teasing smile play around his mouth. He cocked his head slightly to one side as he replied. “Not if you were the last alpha on the fucking planet.”

The guard jerked back in surprise, eyes wide. “What the fuck did you say to me, knot-slut?”

Parrish didn’t bother answering – the minute the words left his mouth, he fired. All the guards were alphas and they knew he was an omega. Omegas weren’t threats. Omegas were weak. Parrish cut the four men down before it completely registered that they were being shot.

Stiles lay on the pavement, not moving. If his alpha was dead – which, how could he not be – then Stiles knew he wanted to die as well.

Parrish walked back over to Stiles after ensuring the four were dead and disarmed. He helped the omega up and took the expected head-butt with as much grace as he could manage. Broken nose and all, it was still better than what he’d expected. He sighed and dragged Stiles back to the SUV.

“Look at him,” Parrish snapped, shoving Stiles toward the driver’s side.

Stiles stared at the other omega wondering if the man was insane but then he heard it. A faint groan. He dove toward the door and saw Derek moving weakly in his seat. His shirt was pulled back to reveal his bullet-proof vest. Parrish crouched beside Stiles.

“It’s standard procedure in these situations for agents to wear a vest pretty much the entire time they’re on duty,” Parrish explained. “At this range with his other injuries, I knew the shot would stun him unconscious just long enough for me to deal with those fuckers.”

Parrish stood, took a deep breath and pressed his shoulder mic.

“This is Deputy Jordan Parrish reporting a Code 3 … suspects involved with the Federal trafficking case fired on me. We need a bus … I have an injured agent. Suspects are dead … I repeat, suspects are dead,” Parrish recited calmly.

He helped the alpha out of his vehicle and left him with Stiles while he secured the weapons and kept watch. Ennis would know soon enough about his defection. Parrish sighed heavily. He jumped when Stiles came to his side and put a hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry … he hurt you too,” Stiles said softly.

Parrish shook his head. “Nobody’s fault but mine, Stiles. I was one of his first. I had lots of chances to break away but I kept thinking no one would want me after … after they found out what had happened to me. And then you came and he made me start taking suppressants so I could pass and get a job as a cop.”

Parrish’s eyes were watery when he looked at Stiles. “I never wanted to be this, Stiles … but no one looked for me and when he made me leave … I didn’t know what else to do. I’m so sorry … I wasn’t strong like you.”

Stiles suddenly hugged the other omega. There were no words of comfort he could give the deputy – Ennis had destroyed his life and forced him to act against his very nature. Stiles knew better than anyone the devastation that could wreak on an omega’s mind.

“I’m glad you were strong now,” Stiles said as he released Parrish. “Thank you for not sending me back.”

Parrish nodded. “Go back to your alpha … he needs you.”

Sheriff Stilinski was less forgiving. Parrish didn’t begrudge the bruises he incurred during his transport and booking. Hell, he’d suffered far worse at the hands of Ennis over the years. The broken nose would heal and maybe … just maybe … he could find some semblance of a life. Even if it was in prison.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be fluff and sexy times ... a happy break from all the pain.

Stiles whined softly and curled against Jackson. Jackson gently cupped Stiles’ head, his fingers tangling in the sweat-damp hair. He looked up at the sheriff.

“Dad … you know there’s nothing we can do about this,” Jackson said softly. “Stiles is going into heat and Derek’s his mate. You can’t keep them apart.”

John Stilinski paced back and forth through Jackson’s living room. He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a frustrated breath.

“I _just_ got my son back … _again_. And now I’m just supposed to relinquish him over to an alpha _I don’t know_ for a week?!”

Jackson sighed as Stiles shook against him. Holding his brother’s slender body was like hugging a small sun … his heat was ramping up fast. He looked sternly at his foster father.

“You know as well as I do that Derek would never hurt Stiles. Hell, he’s hanging out in a cell at the station to _prevent_ Stiles being hurt! You have to trust him,” Jackson said. “You brought in your friend … we’ve taken Stiles to the doc … it’s a real imperative. It’s going to happen whether you want it to or not.”

“But he’s –“

“He’s not fourteen, Dad,” Jackson reminded John gently. “I kept seeing that scrawny little kid too but that’s not who Stiles is anymore.”

Stiles looked up at his father. He still couldn’t bring any specific memories to the surface but he remembered safety and love whenever he tried to think about John from ‘before’. Coupled with Jackson’s assurances over the past few weeks since his escape, it was enough to convince Stiles that the sheriff really was his father … and that he’d been just as devastated at his loss as Jackson. He spoke softly.

“He won’t hurt me … Dad,” Stiles said quietly. “He treats me better than any alpha ever did … except Jax.”

John looked at Stiles and felt his eyes burn. Jackson was right – his young son who’d gone off to the movies and never returned wasn’t sitting on the couch with his foster brother. In his place was a young man with eyes that had seen too much in seven years but still had that kindness Stiles had always carried. The insatiable curiosity about _everything_.

“He better,” John said hoarsely in surrender. “I am well-versed in the use of firearms and my men will help me hide the body.”

Stiles snickered but then he hid his face against Jackson again with a groan. “H-hurts, Jax.”

Jackson pressed a kiss against his brother’s hair. “I know it does, kiddo. We’ll get you what you need real soon.” He looked up at John. “I can crash at your place if that’s ok, Dad? They can have the condo … it’s where Stiles is comfortable.”

Stiles looked up suddenly. “You won’t – you won’t be here?”

Jackson chuckled weakly. “Ah … no, kid. I don’t think your grumpy FBI agent would like that _at all_. Not to mention my own sense of self-preservation. But if you need me, you have him call and I will be here in a heartbeat. Promise.”

Alpha promises. But when Stiles looked at Jackson’s eyes, he saw in them all the love he remembered from his brother ‘before’. He remembered laughing with the young boy Jackson had been … of having days lazing in the sun doing nothing but being brothers. He hugged Jackson tightly.

“I love you, Jax.”

Jackson sighed and inhaled deeply of Stiles’ scent. Sweet with a darker, rich edge to it right now. He smiled. “I love you too, little omega. Let’s get Grumpy over here, ok?”

John smiled at Jackson laughing while Stiles ineffectually pummeled him in retaliation for the slight against Derek. He sighed. As long as the brothers had one another, he thought things would work out just fine.

* * *

Derek put his hand on the doorknob and then just pressed his forehead to the wood. “Jackson …”

The other alpha squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “Just get in there, Derek. You’re overthinking it.”

“After all he’s been through … what … how do I -- ?”

Jackson sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked at Derek.

“Look, we’re all adults and I’m done tiptoeing around it – this isn’t his first time. You won’t hurt him physically,” Jackson saw Derek wince. “Come on, big guy. This is what you do for a living.  You know what he's dealt with.  And, by the way, that isn’t your little sister in there.”

Derek’s eyes locked on Jackson and fury blazed behind them. Jackson held his gaze steadily.

“I had to remind my Dad that Stiles isn’t the fourteen year old dweeb he was when he was taken. He’s a grown man now and he knows what’s about to happen. You don’t have to treat him like he’s a piece of glass. And what I said a sec ago? Still true … that isn’t your sister. She had all this and more done to her too and I get that you can’t help but think about it … but my little brother deserves better. He deserves for you to be thinking about _him_ right now … not feeling guilty because you weren't able to save your sister and watch her find a mate that cared about her."

Derek gaped at Jackson. “When did you get to be so wise about it all?”

Jackson snorted. “I’m not wise, Derek … just … I spent all my life blaming myself for Stiles getting taken. When he came home, I blamed myself for all the shit that was done to him. I blamed myself for all the pups he lost. It shouldn’t have been that way … not for him and not for your sister. But it happened and while I’m sorry you lost Cora, I got Stiles back.  I'm never going to regret that and I'm sure as hell not going to waste my second chance. He’s getting better. He’s never going to be who he was and that hurts – but I want to get to know the guy he became.  I want to see just how much of the annoying little pest comes back ... how much of my little omega finds its way through all the shit that buried him.” Jackson grinned. “Trust me, if _that_ Stiles comes back ... even _partway_ ... oh man, you have no idea how full your hands are gonna be."

Derek looked at Jackson. He felt like he was going to come out of his skin any second because he could smell Stiles just beyond the door. He could smell the anxiousness and arousal swirling around. He swallowed hard and forced himself to talk.

“Horses,” Derek said at last.

Jackson frowned. “What?”

“Horses … Cora was into horses. She read Black Beauty and that was all it took – she must have drawn me a thousand pictures. I still have a lot of them at home,” Derek said softly.  "I'll never forget her, Jackson.  And I know Stiles isn't her ... I'm not trying to make up for all that was lost with him.  I can't explain it, but ... I think I could really love your brother."

“Movies and candy,” Jackson replied after a moment. “He _still_ has a sweet tooth a mile long.”

Derek smiled and pulled out a small package of the red licorice whips he’d seen Stiles eat once.  Jackson chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m completely grossed out by the fact that you are going to have wild, hot sex with my little brother _in my house_ but … dude, you’re gonna do just fine,” Jackson assured Derek.

Derek nodded and went into the apartment without another pause.

* * *

Stiles paced anxiously through the living room waiting for Derek to come in. He couldn’t fathom what Jackson could be saying to the dark alpha but he hoped it wasn’t anything to scare Derek off. Stiles didn’t think he could stand that.

When the door opened and Derek came in, Stiles crossed the room and launched himself into Derek’s arms, nuzzling and kissing over the alpha’s neck and jawline. Derek groaned and lifted Stiles up so the omega could wrap his legs around him. He found the heated lips and captured them. Stiles moaned and rubbed against Derek.

“Now now now,” he breathed.

Derek walked them both back to the bedroom and somehow managed to sit on the bed with Stiles straddling his lap. He caught Stiles hands when the omega started pulling off his own shirt. Stiles whined in confusion.

“Alpha?”

“It’s been a long time for me, Stiles … slower, ok?” Derek asked.

Stiles bit his lip. He nodded and leaned in tentatively to kiss Derek again. For a long time, all they did was kiss and explore each other’s mouths. Derek couldn’t believe how sweet Stiles tasted. He smelled unbelievable and his own cock was ready and willing to do what was necessary. Stiles pressed down with his hips to emphasize the point. Derek growled softly and thrilled at the shudder that went through Stiles. He licked the sweaty neck and a new whine escaped Stiles’ throat. Derek swiftly turned and put Stiles on his back on the bed. He manhandled the compliant omega until Stiles was stretched out and Derek was on his knees straddling his soon-to-be-mate. He smiled but Stiles thought it was a very predatory look. He was surprised to find it didn’t make him afraid at all.

Stiles was used to pushy and demanding alphas. Almost all of them had been. Sure, they liked Stiles to make noise but only when they were pounding into him. Derek’s hands suddenly started moving over his body and the omega was hard pressed to stay coherent. Derek was touching him everywhere but _there_. His broad, strong hands pushed his shirt up to let the man kiss his belly. Stiles whimpered when Derek ran his tongue along the edge of Stiles’ jeans. He bucked up but at the alpha’s growl, he relaxed again.

Derek spent a long time worshiping Stiles’ body. He took off the younger man’s shirt, he kissed the hot skin, and he suckled the hard nipples. He kissed the crook of Stiles’ elbows and smiled when the omega whined softly in pleasure. Eventually, he worked off the boy’s jeans and boxers. Stiles was naked and exposed beneath him.

Stiles bit his lower lip as Derek looked at him. He’d been naked most of his life since 14 but this was the first time in a long while that he’d been nervous about it. He wondered what Derek thought of him.

“You’re gorgeous,” Derek whispered. “How …” the alpha shook his head. “How did I get so lucky … I can’t believe it. _You’re_ my mate … _you_ … you’re going to be my _mate_.”

Stiles fell into his submission so hard he almost felt himself hit the bottom. Derek’s voice, words, scent … everything had been dragging him farther and farther along into his heat but just now Stiles heard the one thing he’d never heard from all the alphas that had taken him over the past seven years. Love.

Derek found himself in possession of a very determined omega – and he wasn’t really inclined to protest.

* * *

Stiles awoke purring. He opened his whisky-colored eyes and looked at the ceiling of the bedroom and tried to focus but it was hard. He was hard. He was hard, he was wet and there was a very hot mouth sucking him off. He purred helplessly as the pleasure began to build and he writhed under the assault.

Gradually the purrs tapered off and he began to mindlessly whisper his mate’s name. “Derek … Derek … derek derek derek derek …. !”

Derek smiled as his name vanished in a high-pitched moan/whine. He milked his omega through the climax and kept sucking until he was able to pull another out of Stiles. The young man lay trembling on the bed as reality came back. Derek crawled up and pulled Stiles against him. He was so hard himself he could barely think. Stiles was more than ready after all the days of sex they’d already had but he sighed anyway when Derek slid home. Derek growled as his knot formed almost immediately and he came with a harsh gasp. It never failed to amaze the alpha how fast just being inside Stiles could make him come.

“Love you … love you so much … so good … so fucking good …” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ neck.

The omega smiled contentedly. He was with Derek, he smelled like Derek and he was full of Derek’s seed. In terms of omega instinct, he was in heaven. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

“I love you too, Derek … “ Stiles murmured.

Derek stilled behind him. “Stiles …”

The omega looked over his shoulder shyly. “Is that – is it ok?”

Derek licked over the bite he’d left on Stiles’ shoulder and smiled at the faint groan. “It’s better than ok … the best … you don’t know what you do to me, Stiles. You’re so perfect.”

Stiles looked away. “M’not …”

Derek kissed the mark again, listening to the moan. “This says different. This …” he kissed his bite mark again. “… says that you are mine … that you’re going to carry my pups … that you’re always going to be my omega.”

Stiles sniffled. “Want to be your omega … always … but …”

Derek tightened his arms around Stiles. “You’re my mate, Stiles. Besides, how could I not love an omega as great as you?”

“Great?”

Derek chuckled. It spoke volumes to how much Stiles’ heat had dissipated that they were even capable of this much conversation.

“Great, wonderful … _awesome_ … that’s you. You survived when they took you from your family the first time. You survived it _again_ when they took you the second time. You _forgave_ Parrish because you know what he’s been through. You’ve been through all nine levels of hell and you survived. You don’t know how strong you are … your family loves you so much they never stopped hoping you’d come home.” Derek nuzzled Stiles’ hair. “You’re so special, Stiles. I love you so much … and your dad has threatened to kill me so many times I’ve lost count.”

“Jax too,” Stiles added with a snicker.

“Jackson too,” Derek agreed.

Stiles yawned. Derek nested their bodies together more comfortably. “Go to sleep, babe. I’ll be here.”

Stiles drifted off in Derek’s arms, his soft breathing lulling the alpha into a light doze. Even when they were no longer knotted, Derek knew he was tied to Stiles forever. For that single moment in time, he thought he’d never stop smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait on this one ... a little glimpse of home life and maybe something on the horizon.

Jackson tossed the small stuffed bunny across the room to the sheriff who dropped it in the crib before both of them took up positions in the middle of the room trying to look like they hadn’t just finished putting the last touches on the nursery five minutes ago.

Isaac backed into the room, leading Derek and Stiles who both had their eyes shut.  He joined Jackson and the sheriff before stating, “Ok, open!”

Stiles gaped and looked over at Derek, who slid an arm around his omega’s waist and grinned at him.  Stiles’ hand went over his midsection which was just beginning to round with Derek’s pup.

“Is this … for us?” Stiles asked uncertainly.

Jackson grinned.  “Yes, dork … for the pup, actually.  Derek’s big ass won’t fit in the crib.”

Derek growled good-naturedly and Stiles stuck his tongue out at Jackson.  His older brother laughed.  Since his heat and then pupping, Stiles’ personality had been emerging slowly.  He and Jackson picked at one another like brothers again.

“Stiles?” John Stilinski spoke up.

Stiles, who’d been running his hand over the changing table, looked up with a smile.  He still couldn’t recall much about his life before the stable, but he had begun finding snippets of a man who looked a lot like the sheriff only younger in his memories.  The images were side-by-side with a woman that had kind, loving eyes.  When Stiles had told John about this, the older man had simply hugged him and walked out the back door of his house leaving Jackson to assure his little brother he hadn’t done anything wrong.  Since then, Stiles had been making a concerted effort to spend more time with John.

The sheriff brought his hand out from behind his back and handed a small gift bag to Stiles.  The omega frowned and looked at Derek who nodded.  Old habits trained into him by pain and drugs died hard deaths – Stiles had a difficult time doing anything without alpha approval from either his mate or Jackson.  He pulled aside the tissue paper and slid a picture frame out of the bag.  Stiles looked at the photo, his eyebrows in a deep ‘V’ as he tried to remember the moment.  Jackson moved to look at the picture and his throat tightened up.  He looked at John through watery eyes.

“This … this is when I came to live with you,” Jackson said hoarsely.

Stiles reached up and wiped at the tears beginning to slide down Jackson’s face.  “Jax?”

Jackson cleared his throat and pointed at the small, sad-faced young boy standing beside the sheriff. 

“That’s me, kiddo,” Jackson explained.  He pointed at the smaller child resting on the sheriff’s hip grinning at the camera, his dark hair standing up in all directions.  “That’s you.”

Stiles stared even closer at the image.  “What’s wrong with my hair?”

A shaky laugh went through the group and Stiles colored briefly before realizing they weren’t laughing at him.  He still had trouble reading social situations sometimes.  He ducked away from Jackson who tousled his hair.

“That was the way it always looked back then, kid,” Jackson said rolling his eyes.  “You’d muck around in whatever and forget to wash your hands.  Then you’d push your hair back and bam!  Instant mad scientist look.”

Stiles smiled and looked at the sheriff.  “Thank you.”

John nodded.  “I wanted – I wanted you to have something of our family before … everything happened, Stiles.  We were really happy and it wasn’t the same without you.  Your pup is lucky to have you for a parent, kiddo.  Really lucky.”

Stiles abruptly shoved the gift back and frame into Jackson’s hands before crossing the room to hug the sheriff.  John swallowed hard several times but the lump in his throat didn’t seem to want to go down.  He tentatively put one hand on Stiles head and was rewarded with a soft purr.  Jackson had to turn away and wipe at his eyes.  Stiles hadn’t touched the sheriff since coming home.  Even Derek had to study the ceiling to keep tears from leaking down his face.

“Easy, kiddo … I’m not going to want to let go,” John croaked.

Stiles smiled and pressed his hand against the sheriff’s face.  “S’ok.  I’m not going anywhere again.  Derek promised.”

Derek sighed.  “That’s right, I did.  Now … can we go have breakfast?  I’m starving.”

“Me too!” Stiles announced brightly before bee lining out the door ahead of the others.

Jackson laughed and patted Derek on the shoulder as he followed Stiles.  “Yeah, bottomless pit, that one.”

The sheriff did the same as he left the room.  “Good luck with that, son.  I recommend a second job or your food bills will be impossible.”

Derek shook his head, amused as the Stilinski’s left the room.  He turned to look at Isaac who was studying the tiny stuffed bunny. 

“Isaac?”

The omega looked up.  “I have a gift too, Derek but I didn’t want to bring it up in front of the others.”

“Ok, what’s up?”

“It’s … well, in my line of work, I know a lot of different folks who work on the body and that includes tattoo artists,” Isaac said softly.  He colored.  “I talked to one of them – he’s the best I’ve ever seen.  He said that he could … he could cover Stiles’ … tags.  If you wanted.  If Stiles wanted.”

Derek blinked.  He’d stopped seeing the faint 2437 on Stiles’ neck long ago.  It was a scar from another life, one he would die to ensure Stiles never saw again.  The same went for the barcode on his wrist.  Derek barely noticed them any longer.  Stiles, who was only now getting used to wearing _clothes_ most of the time, paid them no attention at all.  Derek pulled the omega into a hug.

“Thank you, Isaac,” Derek said quietly.  “You’re a good friend to him.”

Isaac sighed in response to alpha praise but his expression was serious when they parted.  “What are you doing about Ennis?”

Derek sighed and ran his hand over his face.  “He’s gone to ground, Isaac.  There isn’t anything we can do until we get another lead.  We’ve shut down his stable here with Parrish’s help.”

“And what the hell is that traitor doing out?” Isaac growled.

“Isaac –“

“ _No_.  He betrayed his own … he knew better than anyone what being in a place like that would do to omegas who barely _presented_.  How could he _do_ that?”

Derek looked at the omega sadly.  “Because Ennis broke him, Isaac.  Stiles is the exception, not the rule.  Most omegas that come out of stables never recover.  My sister was never the same again.  Parrish only knew Ennis and his twisted version of affection … when that was withdrawn, he did whatever he had to do in order to survive.  The court saw that and he’s going to counseling now – getting the help he needs.”

“I still don’t understand how he could –“

“Derek?”

Both Isaac and Derek turned to see Stiles standing uneasily in the doorway.  Derek grinned and moved to the door, looking over his shoulder. 

“We’ll talk later, Isaac.  Promise.”

* * *

Stiles and Jackson were busy drawing goofy pictures on the paper tablecloth with broken crayons when a familiar scent approached the table.  Derek looked up to see Jordan Parrish standing there, the order pad and pen held in trembling hands.  The man looked younger than his years and for the first time; Derek noticed the scars along the one-time deputy’s neck and wrist.  He wondered idly if Ennis had taken him anywhere or just had them burned off when he decided to force Parrish to be a beta.

Isaac snorted and ignored Jordan, but Stiles stood and walked to the omega’s side.  Parrish flinched when Stiles laid a hand on his arm. 

“Hi.”

“H-hey.”

It was more than apparently Parrish could handle.  His eyes rolled up into his head and he folded to the floor.  Jackson managed to catch the omega while Derek pulled Stiles back and tucked him protectively against him.  Stiles struggled. 

“No, Derek … please let me go.  He’s scared!”

“Stiles,” Isaac protested as the sheriff helped Jackson revive Parrish.  “He’s the reason you got picked up in the first place.  He’s the one who _put_ you there!”

Stiles sniffled and shook his head.  “No he smells different.  He _is_ different.  _I_ know,” Stiles insisted, looking at Derek.  “I know how he feels.  As long as … the boss was happy … that meant _everything_.  He made us want to please him so bad, you don’t understand.  It was _everything_ to have him happy with us.  _Everything.”_

Derek nuzzled Stiles gently.  “Ok, sweet one, ok.  I’m right here if you need me.”

Stiles kissed Derek and moved to sit in a chair across from the one they had Parrish in – the sheriff was calming down the restaurant manager and Jackson was crouched beside Jordan.  It was odd seeing the once confident deputy reduced to the shaking man before him.

Stiles laid his hand on Jordan’s gently.  “Are you ok?”

“Why do you care?” Parrish rasped.  He shook his head.  “You shouldn’t care … you should hate me.”

Stiles gently turned Parrish’s wrist up to show the scar and put his own barcode beside it.  “Because of this I can’t hate you … I know what he did to you.  I _know_.  You were alone and scared just like the rest of us.”

“I wasn’t strong like you.”

“I didn’t think I was strong either but I was wrong … so are you.  You survived him.  You helped get all the others free too.  You’re strong.”

Derek stood.  “Why don’t we just go home, ok, babe?”

Stiles looked up and then back to Parrish.  “Can Jordan come too?”

“Stiles, I don’t –“

“It’s ok, Stiles,” Parrish said softly.  “I’m not – you go home to your family.  I’ll be fine.”

Stiles looked back as they left the restaurant.  He didn’t see Jackson looking back too, a confused expression on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long and painful ride but I hope you've enjoyed it. I know there are many unsettled questions and I may answer them in due time. Just know Stiles is happy ... he has his family back and they have him. I love you all.

The storm raging outside was brutal in its intensity.  Tree branches snapped and went crashing to the ground, lightning flashes lit up the sky like midday and thunder shook the ground and homes everywhere in Beacon Hills. 

Derek jerked awake at the first thunder crash and was just in time to catch Stiles making a break for it off the bed.  Wrapping his arms around the struggling omega, Derek pulled him close and murmured softly against his ear.

“Easy, babe, easy … I’m here.  I’ve got you,” Derek said softly over and over until Stiles turned and pressed against him.

Derek kissed his mate’s head and pulled the comforter over them both, creating a dark cave lit only by the flashes of lightning outside.  He held the shaking omega tightly.

“It’s ok, Stiles … babe?  You’re safe.  I promise you’re safe …” Derek whispered.

“Hate storms.  Hate them.”

“Ok … how’s the pup?  Doing ok?” Derek asked, trying to get Stiles mind elsewhere.

Stiles took Derek’s hand and ran it over his swollen midsection.  Derek could feel movement inside.  It was quick and agitated.  He slid down to put his mouth against Stiles’ belly.

“Hey little one … you’re ok.  Your papa is here … you’re safe and sound.”

Stiles made a curious sound as the pup stopped its frantic movements and pressed against the side where Derek’s voice was strongest.  He giggled as Derek began making soft growling noises and moving from one side of Stiles’ belly to the other, the pup following in the womb.  Stiles' fear scent faded and was replaced by the warm mint of a content omega.  He kissed his mate and thrilled in the feel of the pup growing inside him.  In all his years in the stable, Stiles had never imagined a life that didn't involve pain and fear.  He was happy.  Truly happy.  He loved his mate so much he thought he might burst with the feeling sometimes but he knew that it was returned in full always.  The storm raged on, forgotten by the small family.

* * *

Jackson tossed and turned as the storm continued to release its fury.  He moaned and shook his head, clutching the bedcovers. 

“No … no … please … please …”

Jackson jerked awake.  His eyes were glazed and he couldn’t immediately figure out what had awakened him.  He ran a hand over his face which was coated in sweat.  His t-shirt was plastered to his body the same way. 

Jackson got up and went into his bathroom where he filled a glass and drank it down.  He looked at himself in the mirror.  Sweat was running down from his hair like he’d been running a marathon.  He turned off the light and started back to his bed when he smelled something.  He followed it through the air, tracking the wisps of scent through his house to the laundry.  There, on top of the basket was the shirt he’d been wearing that afternoon.  Jackson picked it up and brought it to his nose.  The enticing scent of omega was there … something soft like burnt sugar and vanilla.  Jackson inhaled deeply, picking up his own scent that was like coffee blended with the odor.  He kept breathing it in, unable to make himself stop and then he realized he was pressing against the washer, his cock hard.  Jackson moaned.  He had to find the omega.  He had to find the scent and mix it with his own … he had to _claim_.

Turning, Jackson walked out of his house into the wind and rain.  He barely felt the drops slashing against his skin.  Jackson squinted against the windblown water and ran barefoot down the sidewalk.  He ignored the crashing titans colliding above him, he only cared about the scent – it stood out from the wet world like a beacon.  His body felt so hot he thought he might burst and he knew the omega waiting for him was in pain … he growled, his alpha instincts telling him that it was _wrong_.  His mate should _not_ be in pain … his mate should be safe and dry and warm … Jackson ran around the school and then out onto the lacrosse field.  The Preserve called to him darkly just beyond the far stands and for a moment, Jackson was tempted to run into the trees.  Then he saw a crumpled figure on the field and his entire body seemed to go there like a magnet had drawn him.  Jackson’s bare feet slid on the grass but he didn’t stop until he fell to his knees beside the limp body.  He could hear the sobs and wails over the storm and it broke his heart.  He reached out to pull the form against him but, with a screech that made Jackson’s insides curdle, the omega pulled away, hands held out in a futile effort at defense.

_“… no no no … please go away … don’t touch me … no no not you … why you … not you … no …”_

Jackson’s brain could only tell him the omega … _his_ omega …was in serious distress and he had to do something.  Instinct took over and Jackson opened his arms wide where he knelt in the muddy grass, beckoning with his hands.  He knew his scent was as strong to the omega as the omega’s was to him.  For a long moment, the distraught man just stared at him, shaking from head to toe and backing away.  Lightning struck a tree on the edge of the Preserve, whiting out the world and momentarily deafening the two creatures in their drama on the lacrosse field.  Jackson had barely gotten his sight back when a body hit him and knocked him on his back.  Lips wet with rain and tears pressed against his and Jackson wrapped his arms around the trembling torso and kissed back, forcing his tongue into a mouth that tasted sweeter than anything he’d ever known.  Jackson rolled them over and forced the omega to give him everything in the single, claiming kiss.  He swallowed the moans and the pleas into his own.  And when they broke, Jackson looked down into pale green eyes red with crying and full of fear.  He moved so that his body sheltered the face of the omega and smiled.

“We need to get out of the rain, Jordan.”

The omega whimpered.  “You won’t want me … you know what I did … to you … to Stiles …”

Jackson kissed Parrish again and nodded.  “I do know … but I know _why_ you did it.  And you know what?”

Jordan shook his head.

“I’m going to make you forget that fucker ever _existed_.  You’re _my_ omega now, Jordan.”

Jordan surged up, his hands fisting in Jackson’s shirt as he clung to the alpha with a desperation born of misery for far too long.

* * *

They stumble-slipped through Jackson’s house, pulling off rain-soaked pajamas and somehow making it to the bed in a tangle of limbs.  Jackson pushed up, easing Jordan’s soft whimper of distress by returning quickly with one of his thick towels.  He pushed Parrish’s hands down and gently pressed the towel down the heated body.  Jordan groaned at the touch when Jackson reached his feet and kissed his way back up, pausing only to lick along the slit of Jordan’s cock.  He positioned himself over Parrish and looked down into his omega’s eyes.

“I’ll never hurt you, Jordan.  I promise.”

Jordan blinked and looked everywhere but at Jackson until the alpha took hold of his chin and forced it.

“Jordan … listen to me.  I will _never hurt you_.”

Parrish began to cry again.  “I can’t … I’m not … it’s a mistake.”

Jackson smiled and kissed softly along the protesting lips until they fell silent and opened to him.  He leaned back. 

“No mistake, gorgeous.  You smell so amazing …”

“Just … just heat … you’ll feel different …”

Jackson growled and Jordan was quiet.  He ran his fingertips over the omega’s face and along the cheekbones that held freckles much like his own. 

“Stiles forgave you, Jordan.  He forgave you _everything_.  He sees things other people don’t … and he sees something good in you,” Jackson stretched out beside Jordan and brushed another wayward lock of hair back.  “Now, this isn’t the best circumstances for me to try and persuade you of this, but I think you’ve got more inside you than you think.  I don’t think Ennis took everything.  He made you into something you’re not … he made you go against every instinct you were born with …” Jordan’s eyes fluttered shut as Jackson’s hand slid down his neck and onto his chest.  “And as hard as it is for you to believe me … I want to find out who you really are, Jordan.  I want to know every inch of the omega inside of you and mostly … I want to claim you … I want to make you mine and I want you to forget everything that came before this moment.  I want you to believe me when I tell you I will love you forever and I will never, ever hurt you.”

Jordan shook again as he listened to Jackson declaration in disbelief.  Only weeks ago, Jackson would have shot him where he stood for his part in Stiles’ abduction and not thought twice about it.  Parrish whined softly as the _need_ rippled through his body. 

“You – your dad hates me …”

Jackson kissed the omega.  “Not hate … he knows now what you went through.  Stiles is seeing Kira too … we have family sessions.  We both know what Ennis did to you all.  It wasn’t your fault, Jordan.  Not when he took you, not when he raped you and sold you to others … none of that was your fault.  Ennis is a sick bastard who will be caught and he will pay for everything but none of us hate you.”

“Isaac –“

Jackson chuckled.  “Isaac scares _me_ sometimes with how protective he is of Stiles.”  Jackson ran his thumb over Jordan’s lower lip.  “It won’t be easy.  It hasn’t been easy since you were released, has it?”

Parrish shook his head.  Jackson tilted his chin up.

“You’ve been alone until now.  You’re not alone anymore.  You’re exactly where you’re supposed to be, Jordan … let me be your alpha … please?  I promise I’ll be good to you,” Jackson kissed Jordan’s left eyebrow.  “I swear I’ll take care of you.” His right cheekbone.  “Most of all I’ll never hurt you … and I’ll never let anyone else hurt you either.” The tip of his nose.  “Be mine, Jordan … let me be your alpha forever … “ His lips.

Jordan moaned as Jackson’s hand gripped one buttock and pulled him against the alpha.  Their cocks slid against each other and the twin groans filled the room.  Jordan looked at Jackson and his eyes were still sad but there was something else … something primal.

“I want … I want a pup … can I –“

Jackson laughed and pushed Jordan back into the mattress.  “Gorgeous, I will give you as many as you want … and between the two of us, they are going to be _so_ beautiful.”

Jordan hiccupped his laugh between tears as he pulled Jackson down to him for a wild, hot kiss.  “Take me … now, please, alpha … god … please now …”

Jackson did not need encouraging. 

* * *

The storm gradually blew itself out and left Beacon Hills flooded, battered and a little crumpled on the edges but neither Jackson nor Jordan noticed.  The alpha knotted his omega three times before the rain finally stopped and twice more before the sun peered out from behind the clouds.  Jackson’s bite mark was over the scar on Jordan’s neck where his number had once been placed.  Jordan cried softly for long time as the chemical bond formed between them and he realized that he was actually _wanted_ by someone.  Not just for sex or some other advantage … he was desired for himself and whatever he might become.  Jackson whispered his love repeatedly while Jordan wept and the omega felt the emotional bond as well.

Like Stiles, Jordan knew that alpha promises were a thing that could disappear as quickly as the storm from the night before.  With Jackson, however, Jordan was tempted to believe that alpha promises would be something he could shelter beneath and find his own path in the world.  Jackson was right – it would not be easy.  Knowing Ennis was still alive and out there somewhere was enough to make him want to hide again, but Jordan realized that the alpha holding him had never given up on his little brother no matter how many people told him to move on.  Jackson had been faithful and had never lost hope even though his heart and soul had been worn so very thin by the anguish.  Jackson would always be there for Jordan … and through him, the entire Stilinski family would be behind Jordan.  He had a lot to atone for but as Jackson threaded their fingers together and pressed soft kisses into his hair, Jordan knew he would eventually find his own personal forgiveness.  He would find his way and he would not do it alone … he would someday have a pup of his own and woe betide the soul that tried to take _any_ of that from him.  For the first time in his life, Jordan believed an alpha promise and he felt hope.


End file.
